MaybeIf We Meet Again
by Matsuri3
Summary: (Im really considering a sequal so look out for it!^_^) A new enemy has come to Earth. The Sailor Senshi fight but do not win the first battle against this enemy. Bruised and battered, Usagi and Makato are sent to the Gundam pilots. COMPLETED!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Alright. I don't own GundamWing or SailorMoon, but OH! How I wish I did! On the other hand, though, I do own Visus, the villain in this story!  
  
Matsuri: Well, I'm really glad that you decided to read my story! I've never did a crossover, but I think this story will be pretty good. I hope you think the same. Also I've made everyone to be twenty-two years of age. I hope that's alright. So go on. READ!! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
She never had anyone. Ever since she was younger she had to take care of herself. The only home she had was a rather small apartment that included one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a place that was supposed to be a sitting room but was more like a closet. Her mother and father died in a plane crash. She didn't have any siblings and no one took her in. She was an orphan basically her whole life. So she had to grow up and become responsible before she turned to the age of thirteen. When she was sick, she nursed herself. When she was hungry she fed herself and of course she had to work. She was always lonely. She talked to her plants. When they died, she cried. In school she was known as a bully and every boyfriend that she would ever get would either move away, treat her badly, or break her heart, leaving her to feel even less than what she already felt like. When she transferred to a new school, things weren't much better, but one small girl, Usagi, introduced herself and that's when her life was turned around. She found that she was no ordinary girl and that she played an important role. This was when she learned about the power of friendship. Through Usagi, she met the others. Her new friends meant everything to her. They were now her family. Ami, Rei, Minako, Usagi… if anything ever happened to them, Makato wouldn't know what to do with her life.  
  
  
  
"Where's Makato?" Minako asked.  
  
The girls were at Rei's temple. They hadn't seen each other in quite a while what with college and everything. They decided to get together and talk, hang out, or go someplace. The girls all sat in a circle on the floor. They all looked different in some way. Minako no longer wore the red ribbon in her hair that she used to. Instead she simply had her hair in a bun more than wearing it down. She was still that cheerful girl that loves video games, though. Ami's hair was a little longer than before. It ran just an inch below her shoulders. She's less worried about school work now that she's in college. She decided that since she reached at least one of her goals that she could reach all of the others. Rei was pretty much the same too, but she cut her hair until it reached the middle of her back.  
  
"Where's Makato?" Minako asked again.  
  
"Hm… this is unlike her," Ami said. "She's usually on time."  
  
"Unlike Usagi," Rei snorted. "You'd think she'd be on time for something at least one time in her life."  
  
Just then Usagi burst into the room, her chest heaving.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's… Makato!"  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Somewhere between the moon and earth a king named Visus(A/N: Pronounced, Vee-soos. Just thought I'd let you know. ^_^) ruled a very small, blue planet called Gacia. So small was this planet that even the biggest and best microscope wouldn't detect it. It was a kingdom of energy and so the beings that lived there were also pure energy. Their world was in peace, but their king needed more. He wanted more energy. He wanted to be great, greater than everything! As Visus stood over his kingdom he wandered what he could do to possibly gain more energy… power… Greatness! Then a shadow moved over the small, blue planet, causing darkness, but Gacia stayed aglow. Visus stared at the planet that passed over them. He began to show longing. This planet could be what he was looking for. That was it. His next target…earth.  
  
Matsuri: That's it for now. Feel free to give some feedback. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon. Although, it would be nice to be able to claim them.  
  
Matsuri: Thanks for coming back to read chapter two. I was worried that no one would read my prologue since my description of the story was kinda crappy, but HEY! You're staying to read the second chapter and I just keep rambling on. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Deathscythe charged at the surrounding mobile dolls. They quickly moved out of the way, but reassembled in a circle around deathscythe.  
  
"Like a bunch of damn pigeons!" Duo Maxwell, the pilot, mumbled, withdrawing his scythe. Before he could turn to face the enemy, a Libra slammed into him. It hit with so much impact that it exploded, causing a malfunction in Deathscythe.  
  
"Kuso!" Duo yelled, trying to revive his gundam. The mobile dolls gathered around him getting ready to strike, but anther gundam quickly cut their path.  
  
"Get outta here, Hiro!" yelled Duo. "This is my mission!" Ignoring Duo's cry, Hiro Yui attacked the mobile dolls with fierceness. Finally he aimed his beam cannon at the last two mobile dolls. A slight smile appeared on his face as they blew to nothing but dust particles. Wing Zero turned to face Deathscythe. As the cockpit to Deathscythe opened, Hiro could make out a pretty pissed Duo.  
  
It's a shame that the gundams were still fighting. Even after the situation with Madimeya, there still were problems that only gundams could handle. A few months after the gundams were supposedly disposed of; Sandrock was sighted along with its pilot, Quartre Rebarber Winner. The other pilots had spared their gundams also. Soon word got around that Treiz Kushrenada (AN: I think that's how you spell it ~_~;;) had not rested. That he had survived Wufei's attack somehow and that he was hidden on a lucid colony. Occasionally, mobile suites would attack people on earth or on the colonies. Following the orders of Treiz, they killed many people and once again the gundams were in action, fighting for the people.  
  
Duo was sent on a mission to confront a few mobile dolls causing a disturbance, but for some reason he was having trouble concentrating. Now back at Quatre's mansion, Duo sat on the couch his hands cupping his face. His brown bangs hung over his hands as his long braid trailed down his back. He wore his usual black wardrobe and was surrounded by his fellow gundam pilots.  
  
"I screwed up," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, it's all right, Duo," Quatre said, patting Duo on the back. "We all make mistakes." From the chair nearby, Trowa Barton spoke, "I think you got it wrong. Duo makes mistakes and we pay for them."  
  
"We can't even say that!" Chang Wufei hissed. "Maxwell's mind wasn't even on the mission and you all know it!" Quatre coughed and Trowa lowered his eyes as Duo's head popped up. He glared at Wufei.  
  
"Maybe we should…" Quatre started but Wufei cut him short.  
  
"Iie, this needs to be said!" Wufei yelled, getting up from his sitting position."I'm tired of everyone acting like nothing is wrong with Maxwell when everything is wrong with him! Everyday he sulks around over what? Some onna!" Duo stood up, facing Wufei.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" he asked.  
  
"All of this fuss over her is going to get you killed and it might get us killed! I don't think you should be worried over any unworthy baka onna! She's turning you into a sulking jackass!" Duo moved with the quickness. He grabbed Wufei by the collar and shoved him against the wall. A picture nearby fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't You Ever Talk About Hilde That Way!" Duo yelled, his eyes full of anger. Without a word Wufei pushed Duo backwards, causing Duo to sway, but he quickly collected himself. He threw a punch, hitting Wufei in the jaw. Then he began pounding into Wufei's gut. Wufei blocked a punch, took a step back, and with one swift movement, he punched Duo in the face, sending Duo crash landing onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Before Duo could make a move, Wufei pulled him up from the shards of wood by his collar and began constantly punching him over and over again.  
  
"Wufei! Stop this!" Quatre cried, but he didn't do anything. After a minute or two, Wufei stopped.  
  
"Is it all out of you?!" he yelled at Duo. "The anger! Is it all out of you or do I have to finish beating it out of you?!" Dou grinned.  
  
"You… you hit like a girl." He now had a black eye and his lip was bleeding. He stared back at Wufei.  
  
"I don't have time for people with weaknesses," Wufei snarled and he let go of Duo. He stomped out of the room. Quatre went to Duo's side and tried to help him up, but Duo yanked his arm away and he walked out of the room, wiping at his lip. Hiro was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes were closed.  
  
Duo didn't know what had happened. He had just snapped, but he knew that Wufei was right. All that he could think about was Hilde and what they had had. It was perfect until she had to mess up everything. Now in the bathroom, Duo spit blood in the sink. Then he patted his bleeding lip with a wet washcloth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was falling apart and he knew it. He remembered what happened that day…  
  
"Oi, Duo," Hilde ran up to Duo. He was standing on a trashpile with a clipboard in his hands. At the sound of her voice, Duo raised an eyebrow and flashed a smile.  
  
"How ya doin' Hilde?" Duo asked. He turned and held an object out to her. " You wouldn't believe the kind of things that people throw out." Hilde pushed her bangs out of the way as she looked at the object.  
  
"Hm. that's really something," she said. "Listen Duo…um…I'm not really feeling good. I think I'm going to head home."  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked, coming closer to her.  
  
"A headache," Hilde said. "It's been bothering me all day. I tried to ignore it but it seems to be getting worse."  
  
"Ok," Duo said. "Get some rest."  
  
"Arigatou, Duo," Hilde said and their lips touched for a brief moment as she kissed him. Then she left. Duo watched after her. Everytime she kissed him he felt tingles all over. He sighed. He felt that he was lucky to have found someone like Hilde. She was always there for him and she always brightened his day. They'd been together for some time now, working together at the junkyard. Duo'd shared his deepest secrets with her and she'd shared hers with him. Duo wanted to always be with her and as a matter of fact, he couldn't picture a day without her smile and her cheerfulness.  
  
At dusk, he started home, but instead he decided to check on Hilde. He followed the pathway, leading to her front door. He rang the doorbell, but after waiting a few minutes, she didn't answer. His eyebrows now furrowed in confusion; Duo knocked on the door thinking that the doorbell didn't work. Still no answer. He tried the door and to his surprise, it was open.  
  
"Hilde?" Duo called, stepping into her foyer. She didn't come out to greet him. Duo went upstairs, expecting to see her, but after looking in her room he found that she was not there. Her bed was not disturbed since that morning when she made it up. Even more confused, Duo checked the other rooms. 'She would go home if she was sick, wouldn't she?' Duo wondered. Then he heard a car pull up. He went to Hilde's bedroom window. There was a red sports car in the driveway. Duo stared at the tinted windows with so much intensity that it was like he was trying to see through it. Then out of the car stepped Hilde and some other guy with black hair. He was tall and wore jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Hilde was giggling about something as the guy came over to her side of the car. Once there, he took her in an embrace, his back turned to Duo. From the upstairs window, Duo could see Hilde's face. She was smiling as the guy tilted her head and kissed her passionately. Duo's reflexes kicked into action and his tightened fists slammed into the glass, making a loud 'thump' sound. Hilde's eyes popped open and she spotted Duo in the window. She quickly broke away from the kiss as she stared at the window. The guy she was with followed her gaze and Duo quickly moved away. Hilde then said something to the guy and he got back into the car. With his back to the wall, Duo peeked out of the window and caught Hilde's stare. They just stared, trapped in each other's eyes until Hilde broke away. Without looking back, she got into the car and it pulled off. Duo couldn't describe what he had felt at that moment. Torn? Used? It was a while before he could move away from the window…  
  
"It's been a month," Hiro said, appearing behind Duo in the bathroom. "You're going to have to get over her." Duo could see Hiro through the mirror. He sighed and lowered his eyes.  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Doko desu ka?" the scouts cried. They were running down the street, following Usagi.  
  
"She was in an alleyway!" Usagi said. "We're almost there!" After turning a few corners, they reached the alleyway. Makoto was sitting next to a trashcan. Her hair was in a mess and she had a deep cut over her eyebrow. She was cupping her cheek as silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Makoto!" the inners cried, rushing to her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rei asked. "What happened?" Makoto grunted as she tried to stand up, but she didn't make it. She slid back down.  
  
"How did you get this way?" Minako asked.  
  
"I…I was trying to get to Rei's temple, but I was pulled into this alleyway. It was some guys. I didn't recognize any of them." Makoto paused as if trying to figure out if she should continue or not and then she started again.  
  
"They…they hurt me! I tried to fight back, but there were too many! One by one they…raped me!" Makoto broke down now. She couldn't control herself any longer. She drew her legs up against her chest and sobbed into her knees.  
  
"They would've killed me if it wasn't for Usagi showing up!" The others stared in disbelief, each one lower than mud on a boot.  
  
Later on, Makoto was at her apartment in bed. She was very tired and she slept soundly while the others waited around in the kitchen.  
  
"Why her?" Minako asked. "Out of all of us, it happened to her! She has the most problems out of all of us!"  
  
"Hai," Ami said. "This is going to tear down her self-esteem even more. Maybe beyond repair."  
  
"I wish I'd been there," Rei sighed. "I feel like we're to blame."  
  
"Iie." Everyone looked up towards the new voice. Makoto was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. I should've been more careful." Suddenly a thunderous sound echoed through the apartment, making it rumble. The girls fell to the floor. Dishes flew out of the cabinets.  
  
"Is it an earthquake?" Minako asked, after the rumbling stopped. Rei ran to the window.  
  
"Girls, look at this!" she cried. Buildings were demolishing on their own. At least that's what it looked like. They'd just collapse.  
  
"This is no earthquake," Ami whispered. "This is caused by something unnatural." Usagi pulled out her transformation broach.  
  
"Come on girls!" she cried. "Time to transform!"  
  
  
  
Matsuri: ( humming humming humming): OH! Gomen ne. Seems that I was in my own world at the minute. Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it!  
  
*Doko desu ka*- Where is? 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.  
  
Matsuri: Ok. I know you're thinking, IT"S ABOUT TIME, but I just didn't feel like typing for a while. I guess that's bad, but anyway here's chapter two. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
"Sailor Mars Power!"  
  
"Sailor Venus Power!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" The girls all transformed. Makoto raised her transformation broach.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon quickly asked her. Makoto nodded.  
  
"I have to help… Sailor Jupiter Power!" The girls raced out of the apartment towards the falling buildings. People were running everywhere. It was hard for the scouts to get to the scene.  
  
"I don't see anything!" Sailor Mars shouted over the noise. "No youma or anything!" Now they were standing in the middle of all of the commotion. People ran past them.  
  
"The first thing we need to do is figure out why the buildings are falling," Sailor Mercury said. A blue visor appeared over Mercury's eyes. "When another building falls, I'll take in data and try to figure out what's going on."  
  
The girls waited patiently and finally another building collapsed. Mercury quickly turned toward the building. Words flashed over the visor.  
  
"Huh?" Mercury gasped in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"It's energy! Pure energy, but it's coming from nowhere!"  
  
"What do you mean it's coming from nowhere?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Someone has to be causing it!"  
  
"I don't…" Mercury started, but she suddenly flew back, crashing into a nearby wall.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" the scouts cried, running to her side. She was unconscious.  
  
"Alright!" Sailor Moon cried. "We can't see our new enemy so be on your toes!" The scouts moved into a circle surrounding Sailor Mercury. All was silent except for the sound of their breathing. The place was completely desolate of people now.  
  
"I think we should attack," Sailor Venus suggested.  
  
"Attack what?" Mars whispered to her. "We can't see the enemy."  
  
"We can at least try to hit something," Sailor Moon whispered. "The people have all run away so there are no chances that they'll get hit."  
  
"Alright," Mars decided. "I'll go first, and then you, Venus, then Jupiter, and you last, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Right!" they agreed.  
  
"Mars Fire Celestial Surround!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Not wanting to use full power, Sailor Moon cried, "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Their power shot forward, hitting nothing but the remains of buildings. Suddenly a bright light flashed, making the scouts shield their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked. There was no answer only wild hysterical laughter.  
  
"Don't you fools know that energy cannot hurt energy? We just blend together!" the voice echoed.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Venus cried out  
  
"I am Visus, ruler of the planet Gacia. As of where I am… I am everywhere!" There was more laughter. Then the scouts understood. This Visus was the energy that Mercury was talking about.  
  
"Arrrr! What do you want?!" Mars cried.  
  
The laughter ceased. All was quiet and then, "Humans have a lot of energy. Always moving about, always doing something. But you… you few humans are strong. You carry and control way more than that of a mere human. That is why I'm here to take it!"  
  
"But why?" Venus yelled at the brightness. "You're basically energy! Why would you need ours?!"  
  
"To become stronger!" Visus boomed. "To rule not only my little planet, but also to rule many others!"  
  
"NO!" Mars yelled. "We won't let you! Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mar's power headed straight for the bright light, but something happened and her power paused just inches away from the light. The it turned around and attacked Mars! Mars cried out as her own power engulfed her and knocked her to ground. She moaned before falling out.  
  
"No! Sailor Mars!" the others yelled.  
  
"Venus Love Chain and Circle!" The chain headed for the light, but as did Mars' attack, it backfired. It surrounded Venus and tied her up. She fell to the ground as she tried to get free.  
  
"Next?" Visus' voice yelled out.  
  
"We can't attack him," Jupiter whispered to Sailor Moon.  
  
"We have to try," Sailor Moon said. "I'll go next."  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Jupiter cried, but Sailor Moon ignored her.  
  
"Mooooon Heaaaarrrt Ace!" The giant heart moved towards the light, but instead of counter attacking, it shattered.  
  
"Ugh!" Sailor Moon whimpered. Visus practically exploded with laughter.  
  
"I've already won so I'll just take my prize!" Five strips of light shot of the huge one. They were headed toward each scout. The first strip of light went first through Mars' chest, then Venus', and the Mercury's. Cries of pain filled the air as their energy was slowly being taken away. Two more lights came forward for Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried. Dodging her light she, she ran in front of Sailor Moon and protected her. The light meant for Sailor Moon shot through Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as Jupiter's scream erupted from her throat. Then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on his bed, Duo chugged down a can of beer. Hilde had not only been a lover but also a friend. Now he couldn't think of her quite the same way. All he wanted to do was get drunk and pass out.  
  
"WuFei's not too happy, Duo," Quatre said, walking into Duo's room. He was followed by Trowa and Hiro.  
  
"I could care less how he feels," Duo mumbled, staring at his empty can of beer.  
  
"This attitude is not going to help," Quatre said. Duo shrugged, tossed the empty can to the floor and layed back on his pillow, his hands tucked behind his head. Suddenly a black hole formed in the ceiling over the bed.  
  
"What in the hell?!" Duo cried, jumping from the bed. Then a blonde-haired girl in a red, white, and blue sailor fuku fell through the hole and onto the bed. She lay there unconscious. The guys were staring in shock when another hole formed over Duo and another girl with chocolate-brown hair wearing a green, white, and pink sailor fuku fell into his arms. She was also unconscious. At the same time their fukus disappeared, leaving their normal clothes. Duo blinked twice and stared at the girl he was holding. She seemed in more bad shape than the other one. Before they could utter a word, another hole formed in the wall and still another sailor stepped through.  
  
"Ohayo. Watashi wa Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, and the keeper of time," the woman said. "I have come to request something of you."  
  
"Request something of us?" Quatre repeated. "Like what?"  
  
"I want you to look after these girls," Setsuna said, waving her staff. "They play an important role in their world. If anything should happen to them, all worlds will be lost."  
  
"What kind of part do they play?" Hiro asked.  
  
"I cannot say," Setsuna said. "It's their choice to tell you. I'll be back to retrieve them after they recover and after their ready. Until then…sayonara." Setsuna then walked back through the hole and it closed behind her. The guys stared in awe, not knowing what to say. Ready? Duo thought, looking at the girl he was holding. Ready for what?  
  
*****  
  
"So… what do you guys think?" Trowa asked. The guys were now in the living room again. Trowa had already cleaned up the mess that WuFei and Duo had made. Now it looked as if nothing had happened. The girls were left neatly on Duo's bed.  
  
"They're nice looking girls," Quatre said, smiling.  
  
"Nice looking girls, but can we trust them?" Hiro asked in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice," Quatre said. "We can't just throw them on the street."  
  
"Then they'll stay," Duo said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked to the secret door leading to the mansion's huge garage. "I have to make repairs on Deathscythe." Trowa turned to Hiro.  
  
"You do know that WuFei is not going to approve of this," Trowa said.  
  
"Well, WuFei is just going to have to deal with it," Hiro said. "Like the rest of us." Hiro walked out of the room and then returned holding bandages and alcohol. "We have to bandage them."  
  
In the garage, Duo worked into the night. By morning he still wasn't done. It seemed that he was missing a part from Deathscythe.  
  
"Kuso!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the control console. Jumping down from the cockpit, Duo yawned.  
  
"I'll just look for it later," he said. "Right now I need some rest." He walked back to his room scratching his head. Once he opened the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"I forgot that they were here," he whispered, staring at the two girls that lay in his bed. He noticed that they were bandaged securely and so he figured that Hiro and the others did this. His eyes drooped as he gently closed the door. Then he plopped onto the couch and soon he was asleep.  
  
******  
  
"They haven't awakened?" Quatre asked, standing in front of the door to Duo's room.  
  
"Iie," Trowa said, walking past Quatre. Quatre frowned.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong with them?" he asked. "Maybe we should call a doctor."  
  
"They're fine," Hiro said.  
  
******  
  
In Duo's bedroom, one of the girls stirred. It was Usagi. She yawned and looked around. She noticed that next to her Makoto slept soundly. Usagi's hand was wrapped in new bandages. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her. It was fairly big with large windows that opened onto a balcony. Two dressers lined the wall across from her. A few paintings were also on the walls. There was a door leading to a private bathroom. Next to her was a nightstand with a fancy lamp resting on it and in the middle of everything was the king sized bed that they were lying on. Moving slowly as to not disturb Makoto, Usagi walked on the soft white carpet to the bedroom door. She pressed her ear to it.  
  
******  
  
"I'll call Rasheed and see about breakfast," Quatre said. "I'm sure that they'll be hungry once they wake up."  
  
"W…where am I?" The guys jumped at Usagi's voice. Then in walked WuFei.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked, staring at Usagi. Usagi squirmed under his stare. She didn't feel comfortable.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she said, bowing.  
  
"She and her friend will be staying here for a while," Hiro said. He was wearing his usual black spandex shorts and green tank top. He stood tall, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yeah, WuFei," Duo said, leaning on a chair. "We all agreed that they were staying so there's nothing that you can say to change it." For the first time since he walked into the room, WuFei took his eyes off of Usagi and looked at Duo. Then he began to walk out of the room towards the garage.  
  
"WuFei," Quatre said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I got called on," Wufei answered, not looking back. "I have to meet Sally somewhere." Quatre nodded, remembering that WuFei was still a preventer, but it was too late to prevent anything now. Attacks were happening left and right.  
  
"So you're name's Usagi?" Quatre said, turning to her. "My name's Quatre." He then pointed to the others. "This is Hiro, Duo, Trowa, and the guy that just left was WuFei." Usagi nodded, her eyes locked with Hiro's. It took a few seconds to break free, but blushing, she looked at Quatre once again.  
  
"How did I get here?" Usagi asked. "Where are Ami, Rei, and Minako?"  
  
"Dare?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"This woman…" Duo started. "Uh…I think her name was Set…Set…."  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi cried walking to Duo. "What did she say?"  
  
"She asked us to protect you two," Hiro said, his arms still crossed. "Protect you from what?" Usagi lowered her eyes searching for something to say.  
  
"I…I don't think I should tell," she said. Then she raised her eyes quickly. "Yet."  
  
"So Quatre," Duo said. "How 'bout that breakfast?" 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Matsuri: Ok, I'm back with the third chapter. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews and I noticed that a couple of you wanted certain things to happen, but I'm sorry. I've already planned out most of the chapters and it would be kind of hard to change my plans. Just so you'll know, this is a Mako/Duo and Usa/Hiro fic. So sorry to all of you who wanted a Mako/Hiro and Usa/Duo fic. I just can't see that pairing happening. Also this fic may be a tiny bit short, so try to put up with me. ^_^;; Well, here's the third chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
3 Chapter Three  
  
That afternoon, Makoto still hadn't awoken. She rested peacefully on her back, her arms at her sides. WuFei was still out and the others sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"The future?" Usagi cried. "We're in the future?"  
  
"That's what it seems like," Trowa said. "You keep saying that you've never heard of a space colony." Usagi sighed. Her eyes floated over to Hiro who was staring at her intently. She blushed and lowered her eyes. She had never thought that she'd wish for a guy, especially a cut guy, to stop staring at her the way he was. Usagi shifted in her seat.  
  
"Well, I have to go," Duo said. "I have to look for the missing part to…uh…" Duo looked at Quatre, Trowa, and Hiro. Then at Usagi. He had almost said Deathscythe, but he caught himself.  
  
"Uh…yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head, he walked to his room. He was intending on getting his black cap and maybe his gun.  
  
"Better to be prepared," he said to himself, stopping in front of his door. Before he turned the knob, he heard a moan coming from his room. Slowly he opened the door to peek in on the girl that lay on his bed. She was on her back and she tossed her head from left to right and back.  
  
"Ugh! Iie…hime!" she mumbled in her sleep. "You'll die! Mamotte Ageru! Ma…mo…tte Ageru…" Duo slowly walked forward until he was a few feet away. He seemed to be drawn to her like he was in a trance. He remembered from what Usagi told them that her name was Makoto. He touched her arm and she shivered under his fingertips, but she did calm down a little. Her facial expression that showed her anxiety soon relaxed as her nightmare disappeared. Duo grabbed the comforter at the foot of the bed and gently pulled it over Makoto. She no longer shivered. Then getting his cap and gun, Duo walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think we should get you some new clothes," Quatre said to Usagi. For the first time since she'd awoken, Usagi noticed the rips and tears on her clothes.  
  
"Uh…yeah…I guess so," she agreed.  
  
"Oi, Trowa. Do you know of any places, here on earth, where we could get clothes?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hm. No I don't," Trowa answered. Usagi was confused.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't know?" she asked.  
  
"We aren't from earth," Hiro said, hitting Usagi straight in the eyes with his cobalt blues.  
  
"Yeah and I'm sorry to say that we as men don't go shopping," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said. "Well can I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre replied.  
  
"Well I don't know if they still exist, but…what about the mall?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People moved about quickly trying to get to stores. Girls window shopped while the guys chased after them. Children held on to their parent's hands as to not get lost. Usagi felt like she was at home in their mall, walking with Mamoru. She wondered what Mamoru could be doing at that moment. Probably trying to fight off Visus. Usagi wanted to see Mamoru so badly, but she knew she couldn't and that made her sad. One glance at Hiro, though, and that sadness was wiped away. He walked straight, not paying attention to the giggling girls that stared at him.  
  
Soon they stopped in front of a store. While Trowa and Hiro waited near the entrance, Quatre followed Usagi to hold any clothes that she wanted.  
  
"You're just going to buy my clothes? Just like that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It seems that you're going to be with us for quite a while," Quatre answered. "So why not? Maybe you should pick out your friend's clothes, too…" Quatre couldn't finish before Usagi was already gone moving along the aisles. She pulled out different things for herself and when she was done pulled more things out for Makoto.  
  
"I hope these are the right sizes," Usagi said, looking at a red sweater. Finally they were done with the clothes shopping and Usagi came out of the store wearing a blue-jean skirt and a blue-jean vest with a white turtle neck underneath that. Her hair trailed down to her kneecaps, shiny from being newly brushed. She had never intended to cut her hair ever since Mamoru told her that he loved her flowing locks. Once again Usagi blushed under Hiro stare. Quatre walked behind her, carrying two bulging bags full of clothes.  
  
"Well we're done," Quatre said, handing Trowa a bag. "What now?"  
  
"Food!" Usagi cried, smelling the aroma of pizza. "Let's get some!"  
  
"Alright," Quatre said.  
  
"Iie," Hiro said. "Not for me. I think I'll just walk around. I'll meet you guys later." Usagi watched Hiro walk away.  
  
"Always the loner," Trowa said. "Surely not by choice right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Quatre answered. "The perfect soldier."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi wondered. "What do you mean?" Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
"Nothing," Quatre said. "Shall we?" Usagi hesitated.  
  
"I think I'll look around too," she said quickly, searching through the people for Hiro. "I'm not really hungry now." It was a lie, of course. Usagi's stomach was growling like crazy. "I'll see you later." Before Quatre and Trowa could protest she was gone.  
  
  
  
Hiro walked slowly as he thought for a moment. This girl…Usagi…just appeared out of nowhere with her sparkling blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. Just a girl and that was it, but somehow she radiated and beckoned to Hiro and he had fallen into her trap. Every time he was near her, he couldn't help but stare and his heart would speed up. Hiro furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like this feeling. It made him feel uneasy and vulnerable…helpless?  
  
"Hiro?" Hiro turned to see Usagi behind him.  
  
"It's Hiro, right?" she asked.  
  
"Why're you following me?" he asked, not trying to sound as harsh as he did. Usagi lowered her gaze.  
  
"Gomen ne…I'll go back." She tuned to leave, but Hiro's hand quickly shot out, gently touching her shoulder. With a smile, Usagi turned to face Hiro.  
  
"Can I walk with you?" she asked with pleading eyes. Hiro didn't say anything. He just began walking and Usagi followed. She clutched to his arm that tensed quickly tensed up and his skin felt hot under her touch. Hiro wanted to pull away, but he didn't. They walked in silence and Hiro felt awkward. Then…  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, eyes still straight ahead. Usagi sighed.  
  
"I can't say. You really can't trust anyone these days. I guess it's the same with you. You're not going to tell me who you are?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"That's fine with me. To tell you the truth right now, I'd rather walk in silence." Hiro didn't object. He began to be less tense, but he didn't really accept that there was a girl leaning on his arm. Suddenly a loud gurgling sound came out of nowhere. Usagi quickly let go of Hiro's arm.  
  
"Gomen ne…I…I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked silently along the dirt road that meandered through the forest, his hands in his pockets. The wind blew gently, making his braid swing from side to side. When the wind picked up, he pulled the cap down over his eyes.  
  
"Kinda windy today," he mumbled. Then he stopped in the middle of the dirt road. He checked to make sure no one was around and then he broke away from the path, keeping a steady pace as he trekked through the forest to where he fought those mobile suites. The spot was pretty easy to find since most of the trees had been knocked over. There were dark circles where the grass had burned from the explosions.  
  
"It's got to be around here somewhere," Duo said, searching the landscape. The wind picked up more speed and Duo had to shield his eyes from the gusts. A sakura petal slowly floated down from nowhere. It brushed against Duo's ear, making Duo clutch the gun in his back pocket, but he quickly eased up when he saw that it was just a petal. It had landed in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" Duo gasped. "A sakura petal? At this time of the year?" He stooped down to have a closer look. Sure enough, the pink petal radiated from the dead leaves around it. Duo searched with his eyes for a Sakura tree, but only found trees with brown, yellow, and red leaves. 'Where could you have come from?' Duo wondered, reaching to pick the petal up. That's when he noticed the part that he was missing from Deathscythe lying next to the petal under some leaves. It was a six-foot gundam data chip.  
  
"There we go!" Duo said, lifting the chip from the ground. It was a little battered, but he could fix that.  
  
"I can't drag this thing down the road," Duo said to himself. "Someone might see me." He then checked his watch. It was 2:00 PM.  
  
"I'll just go through the forest," he said. "It may take longer dragging this chip around, but hey…" Duo trudged through the forest back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
  
  
Matsuri: The End. I'm just kidding. More to come!  
  
Mamotte Ageru- I'll protect you. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Matsuri: I know! I know! I kept you waiting!! But please!! O-negai! Be patient with me!! Just for being so patient with me I have made this chapter extra long. At least I hope it is and don't forget to review. Here it is chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
4 Chapter Four  
  
Usagi sat across from Hiro in the small booth. She scanned the menu she held in her hand.  
  
"Ohayo, may I help you?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Coffee," Hiro said, without looking in her direction. The waitress turned to Usagi.  
  
"And you miss?"  
  
Usagi cleared her throat and then said, "Let's see… I want a triple cheeseburger, extra large fries, a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a few cherries, and for dessert…a piece of chocolate cake." The waitress quickly jotted this down.  
  
"Oh…k. I'll be right back." She winked at Hiro and left. Usagi noticed the strange look Hiro was giving her and she giggled.  
  
"I know I eat a lot, but I love to eat," she said. "The girls would always scold me for…" Usagi stopped talking. Her head lowered and she sniffled.  
  
"Who are the girls?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Friends," Usagi answered. "They're gone now. At least…I think so. I mean…they're not here. Setsuna would have brought them too right?"  
  
"What happened?" Hiro asked quickly. "Why are you here?" Before Usagi could say anything, the waitress had come back with the food.  
  
"Here you go," she said, sitting the food in front of Usagi. Usagi hungrily grasped the cheeseburger and began taking out big bites.  
  
"This is so good!" she said happily. The waitress chuckled and walked away. Hiro stared in silence as Usagi gobbled down food. There was something amusing about watching this girl stuff her face. Not a bad amusement, but a good amusement that made him want to sit there and gaze at her all day. Hiro shifted slightly.  
  
"Does you friend eat as much as you?" he asked.  
  
"Ohmygod! Makoto!" Usagi dropped her burger. It landed with a thud on her plate. In all of the excitement, she had forgotten about her friend. "W-we were just going to get some clothes! We just left her there all this time by herself!" Usagi stood up, but Hiro quickly stopped her.  
  
"It's all right," he said. "Duo should be back by now. She's safe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hours went by quickly and because Duo stopped to get something to eat, (of course he had to find a suitable hiding place for the chip) he didn't get home until 4:00 pm.  
  
"They're still not back yet?" Duo asked himself, remembering that they told him that they were going out. He propped the data chip up against the wall so that he could close the front door. Then he dragged the chip into the garage and worked on into the day.  
  
Later on, Makoto sat up in bed. She looked around. The room was dark except for a sliver of light coming from the crack of the door. 'Where am I?' she thought. Quickly, she stood up. Pain shot up her leg and she would've collapsed had it not been for the nightstand nearby. She examined her leg. It was bandaged up along with her waist and arm. Makoto moaned as she tried to walk to the door. She peeked outside of the room. There was a couch and on it, a guy with a long brown braid sat there snoring. His head was back and his mouth was wide open. Without a sound, Makoto slipped out of the door and tiptoed down the hall in search of the front door. Looking around one last time, she opened the door and left. As soon as the door shut, Duo's eyes popped open.  
  
"Now where does she think she's going?"  
  
In the realm of time, two people talk.  
  
"So where are my daughter and Makoto?"  
  
"I sent them to another time."  
  
"Are they safe, Setsuna?"  
  
"They should be."  
  
"What about the other scouts?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. "I couldn't save them. They…they perished. I did save the outers, though."  
  
"This is not good…the earth…it's unprotected. Visus can drain away the energy of everyone."  
  
"I know, Queen Serenity, but Usagi and Makoto are not strong enough to defeat him."  
  
"But with the help of the outers surely…"  
  
"Iie, not even with their help. It won't be of any use." Standing there in silence, Queen Serenity, having been brought to the realm of time from the past, and Setsuna watched a crystal ball that gave them a view of the earth from the perspective of a person in space.  
  
"So what now?" Queen Serenity asked. "Do we just wait?"  
  
"Hai," Setsuna answered. "We wait until their strength is rejuvenated and we'll let them rest up. Then we'll worry about Visus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre and Trowa walked, looking for Usagi and Hiro. They'd been at the mall for some time and frankly, they were tired of being surrounded by so many people. Stores were starting to close anyway so they wanted to head home.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said, touching his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Quatre followed Trowa's gaze to his left. They were standing in front of an antique electronics store. Televisions were in the windows. On the TV was Relina Peacecraft. She was speaking.  
  
"It seems that we have moved from one war and straight into another. Peace seems to be far away at this moment, but with the help of people like the Preventers and the Gundam pilots, we can make it through." Relina paused for a moment and then continued. "We will not let this go on. We will put a stop to Treiz Kushrenada!"  
  
"We have to find him first," Trowa mumbled.  
  
"Hiro," Quatre cried. Trowa turned to see Hiro and Usagi approaching them. "Hiro, Usagi, where have you been? It's getting late."  
  
  
  
What is this place? Where is everybody? Makoto walked through the streets, passing a person every now and then. Where are Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Minako? Makoto glanced behind her. Someone was following her. She tried to walk faster, but her leg was slowing her down from the pain. Trying to lose them she turned a corner and sat in between two trashcans. She held her breath as the stranger walked by. She waited until the stranger turned a corner then she tried to get up, but her leg wouldn't work.  
  
"Ugh!" Makoto groaned, propping her elbows up on the two trashcans. Then she heard a noise. The stranger was coming back! Surely he knew where she was! With a big hop, Makoto jumped to her feet, but she wasn't fast enough! The stranger grabbed her arm!  
  
"IIE!!" she screamed. With her other balled fist she swing and hit the stranger in the face.  
  
"Aww! Shit!!" the stranger cried, staggering back. Makoto braced herself to get ready to defend herself if she had to.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" she yelled.  
  
"Oioioi!" the stranger held up his hands. "You can trust me!"  
  
"Like hell!" Makoto yelled. "I don't even know you!"  
  
"But I know you! You're Makoto! You fell through a whole in the ceiling along with another girl named Usagi!" Duo explained. Makoto relaxed a little, but she still didn't trust this guy.  
  
"U…Usagi's here?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. She's with the others. So come on. I'll take you back." Makoto didn't move. As a car passed, the head lights shone on the stranger, revealing him as the braided brown-haired guy Makoto had seen on the couch. She hesitated.  
  
"Look, I'm Duo," Duo said. "It's alright. I'm not dangerous…at least not to you. You punch like a guy." Makoto didn't look relieved but she gave a weak smile and Duo sighed.  
  
"Plus it's getting darker and colder," Duo continued. "On the way back I'll walk in front of you and keep my hands in my pockets. How about that?" Makoto nodded and finally she allowed him to lead her back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
By the time Duo and Makoto got back, Usagi, Hiro, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were back.  
  
"Usagi!" Makoto cried, coming to her side. "What's going on? Where are we?" Usagi told her about Setsuna and how they have to stay with Hiro and the others.  
  
"For how long?" Makoto asked. Then she winced as pain erupted from her leg. Usagi helped her sit down.  
  
"This isn't good," Makoto whispered. "Earth is in serious danger." Usagi then introduced Makoto to the guys. Quatre had food for Makoto sent up and she ate. Quatre then had the guestrooms fixed up for Makoto's and Usagi's use and when everything was settled everyone went to bed, or so Usagi and Makoto thought. While they were sleeping the guys were gathered in Hiro's room.  
  
"While you guys were here pampering these women, I was out completing your missions because you all weren't answering your calls," Wufei snapped. "We can't let them affect our lives!"  
  
"But Wufei," Quatre protested. Neither one of us has lived in the same house with women so it's going to take some adjusting."  
  
"He's right, though," Trowa said. "We still have a duty to do. We can't ignore it." Hiro slowly nodded. From the chair in the corner Duo grunted.  
  
"We might have to take turns watching them," he said and he glanced at Wufei. "And because of that we might have to complete each other's missions." Duo stood up from the chair. "We should think about this later when we're not so tired." He went to bed and then the others went too.  
  
That morning, Makoto woke up early. She walked into the living room where the guys spent the time they had when they weren't on missions. Makoto was wearing a green two-piece pajama set. She sat on the couch and took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe where she was at the moment, in a mansion! She never thought that she'd be able to stay in one and she always wanted to even if it was temporarily. Makoto looked at the carpet and noticed her bandaged leg. She poked it lightly expecting a pain, but she felt nothing. Come to think of it, she didn't feel anything when she walked out of her room either. Gently, Makoto reached for the end of the bandage and began to unwind it from her leg.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said. Makoto turned to see Duo standing down at her from behind. She quickly stood up, spinning hard on her injured foot.  
  
"Ouch!! Ohh!! Kuso!" she cried, falling to the floor. "Kusokusokuso!!!"  
  
"Told you," Duo said, walking around the couch towards Makoto. "Your bandages are old. You can tell by the coloring. They need to be renewed."  
  
"What're you some kind of nurse?" Makoto scowled.  
  
"Huh?" Duo cracked a smile and then he chuckled for the first time in three months.  
  
"What's so funny?" Makoto grumbled.  
  
"Nothing," Duo answered between chuckles. 'Nurse? If only she knew the truth!'  
  
"So are you going to get the bandages or not?" Makoto asked angrily. When Duo got back, Makoto was sitting on the couch. He kneeled down to take off her old bandages. Next to him was a small tub of warm water and a rag.  
  
"Gomen ne," Makoto said, softly, watching Duo work on her leg.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, without looking up.  
  
"For my behavior a few minutes ago," she said and she sighed. "I'm just a little frustrated." Duo was finished unwrapping her leg. He dipped the rag into the water and began wiping at the wounds that were now exposed.  
  
"What are you frustrated about?" Duo asked, his eyes narrowed. Makoto sighed once again and sat back. She lifted her eyes up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Life," she answered. "It hasn't been good to me." Duo didn't say anything. 'So you've got problems too,' he thought. 'Seems that it's contagious nowadays. I have enough problems to last me the rest of my life.' Hilde appeared in his mind. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile so beautiful and her kiss…how he missed her kiss!  
  
"Done already?" Makoto's voice pulled Duo from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh…uh…" Duo looked at her leg to find that he was done. "Yeah." He picked up the tub and the other things. "I guess I am." Makoto moved her leg around.  
  
"It's very comfortable," she said. "Much much better! You did a good job." Duo smirked.  
  
"As good a job as a nurse?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where did you say everybody was?" Usagi asked. It was noon and she was just getting up.  
  
"They're out running some errands," Duo said. "They'll be back later." Trowa, Hiro, Wufei, and Quatre had left early that morning. They all had missions and weren't expected back until late.  
  
"So you're the one they left behind to watch us?" Makoto asked, her arms crossed.  
  
"No," Duo answered. "Well…yeah. If you want to put it that way." Makoto mumbled something and leaned against the wall. Duo ignored this and walked to the garage door. He ducked inside intending to put the finishing touches on Deathscythe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wing Zero turned just in time to see a blast of energy headed toward it. Hiro quickly dodged it and aimed his beam cannon at his foe. Meanwhile Heavyarms was also blowing the enemy away with his machine guns while Sandrock tried to get the hundreds of people on the ground out of the way. This time the mobile dolls had attacked in a city where hundreds of people lived or worked. Heavyarms charged at one of the mobile dolls, sending it crashing into a building. The building began to topple, but Sandrock quickly caught it before it crushed the many people below.  
  
"Too many people," Quatre mumbled. "Too many. They'll get hurt." The Gundams fought hard, destroying mobile dolls left and right. 'These mobile dolls,' Hiro thought. 'There's something different about them.' He turned just in time to miss a full attack from a mobile doll, but yet, he was still hit. The arm to Wing Zero went limp as it sparked from being striked violently. Hiro tried to move it but it didn't budge.  
  
"What's going on?" Hiro heard Quatre ask. He looked up from Wing Zero's control console to see that the mobile dolls had stopped fighting. Sandrock and Heavyarms stood in a poised position, ready to attack.  
  
"What are they doing?" Quatre asked, staring at the dolls in front of them. Then in the blink of an eye, the dolls flew into the air, flying out of the city.  
  
"We better follow," Trowa said.  
  
"Not yet," a voice said and a view of Lieutenant Noin appeared in the window of the Gundams. She had on a gray tank top and some blue jeans. She was pale from lack of sleep, but her eyes were wide and her expression showed her anxiety.  
  
"While you guys were fighting, some of the dolls' allies were setting up bombs! It's enough to take out this whole city!"  
  
"Where are they located?" Hiro asked. The view of Noin went away and a map of the city appeared in her place. Seven red dots flashed repeatedly in different areas of the city.  
  
"So you want us to diffuse them," Quatre confirmed.  
  
"It would be nice," Noin smiled nervously. "Wufei and Sally are trying to diffuse a few but it doesn't look good. So hurry! You don't have very long before…"  
  
"You don't have to say anymore," Quatre said. The Gundams headed in different directions toward the bombs. Flying in the air, Quatre noticed Nataku standing some distance away. 'Must be where one of the bombs is located,' he thought. Soon the cockpit to Sandrock opened and Quatre ran out. A couple of miles away Hiro and Trowa were also heading to their destinations. Quatre ran into the ruins of a building and straight down to the basement. It was dark and the electricity was out. Quatre squinted his eyes, scanning the room. Then he caught sight of a flash in the corner of the room. He quickly made his way toward it. It was the bomb. It was in the shape of a foot long box and it was about two inches high. On top were numbers telling how much time Quatre had left.  
  
"Five minutes," Quatre said to himself. Quatre lifted up the top revealing a key pad for him to type. He typed something and pressed enter. The seconds stopped going. With a sigh, Quatre flipped a switch and the screen went blank.  
  
"I've diffused one of them," Quatre said, now back inside Sandrock. "I am also done," Trowa's voice could be heard.  
  
"Good," Noin popped up on the window screen of Sandrock. "Wufei and Sally have finished theirs also, but there are two remaining. Sally is headed over to one of them…"  
  
"I'll head over to the other," Hiro's voice was heard and then he was gone.  
  
"Good luck, Hiro," Noin said. The last bomb seemed to be in a construction site. Wing Zero meandered around the huge mounds of dirt and stacked metal until he spotted the slender box-shaped contraption. Hiro climbed down from Wing Zero and headed towards the box. The numbers read one minute. Hiro quickly lifted up the top part of the contraption and began to type something then he pressed enter. The numbers didn't stop and as a matter of fact they sped up. Hiro cursed himself as he tried it again. The numbers kept going. Forty seconds, 35, 30 seconds.  
  
"Hiro! Hiro!" Noin's voice floated down to Hiro from Wing Zero. "Sally has finished. What about you?"  
  
"Dammit," Hiro snapped when his third try didn't work. Then he climbed back into Wing Zero.  
  
"It's going to blow," Hiro said. "I can't stop it." Then Noin heard the sound of an explosion! Her view of Hiro turned into static!!  
  
"Hiro? Hiro!!"  
  
  
  
Matsuri: Long enough for ya? I hope so. I had fun typing this chapter. ^_^ Review please! 


	6. Chapter Five

1 Disclaimer: I don't own blah blahdy blah blah…  
  
Matsuri: Hello lovely people. I'm back and with a new chapter! Those of you that have been reviewing, good job! * Gives the thumbs up sign * Now let's see… poor Hiro gets caught up in the explosion! What happened to him? You're about to find out. Here's chapter five! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
5 Chapter Five  
  
"Hiro! Answer!" Noin practically screamed into the scream. There was still no answer but the static.  
  
"Ugh!" Lieutenant Noin moaned. "Hiro…" The static then subsided and a distorted view of Hiro came on her screen. He seemed to be fine except for a cut on his temple, but it's impossible to tell Hiro's condition from just looking at him. Blood ran down the side of his face.  
  
"Hiro! Are you ok?" Noin asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Hiro said, his eyes glued ahead as Wing Zero flew through the clouds. Noin sighed, a sign that she was relieved.  
  
"Unfortunately, that bomb has destroyed a whole section of the city," she said. "Many people got away in time, but some people…some people didn't make it." A picture of the little girl and dog flitted for just a second in Hiro's mind and then disappeared. Hiro moaned softly. 'Will this haunt me forever?' he wondered.  
  
"Ok guys," Noin said popping up on the side screen of the other pilots. "Sally has requested to speak to you. You can meet her here at the base camp." At the camp, Sally stood outside. Wufei stood a little behind her. The camp was located in a secluded forest. There were a few small buildings where people of the military stayed and worked. Wing Zero, Sandrock, and Heavyarms landed a few feet away from the camp. The cockpits opened and the pilots appeared.  
  
"Hiro I'm glad you're alright," Sally said, stepping forward. She had on her uniform and wind blew her hair gently. "I was beginning to get worried." She smiled faintly and then it faded. "Unfortunately, because of today's events, Relena has decided to go to extreme measures."  
  
"How extreme?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She has issued a search to find Treiz Kushrenada."  
  
"I thought they had already done that," Trowa said.  
  
"It's more intense now," Sally declared. "Hundreds of mobile suites are being sent into space. New models that can go to the farthest corner of space are being made so that Treiz can be found. Changes are being made. It's getting hectic. She even wants to send you all out." The guys froze at this. Wufei's eyes lowered in thought. They couldn't go into space at a time like this. Especially when they were housing two women.  
  
"That hasn't been confirmed yet," Sally said. "But you guys should be ready if she decides to. We can't afford anymore attacks like this one." The leaves from the trees fell silently around them and the wind blew softly.  
  
"Hm…you know, I just noticed that something," Sally said. "Where's Duo?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo took a step back, staring up at Deathscythe. Perspiration ran down his neck. He had just finished his gundam. He learned a long time ago (from a fellow gundam pilot) that it was better to fix his gundam himself than to have someone else do it. It was less expensive. Duo sipped at a glass of water and wiped at his forehead.  
  
"Good as new," he said.  
  
  
  
"He's been in there all day," Usagi said. "What do you think he's doing?" Usagi sat on the couch next to Makoto.  
  
"Who knows," Makoto said, shrugging. "Right now we have to figure out what we're going to do when we get to our own time." Makoto looked down at her leg. "There's no doubt that Visus is causing even more destruction since we've been gone. And…it's just us two, so we have to work even harder."  
  
"Us two?" Usagi said, turning to Makoto. "Are you saying that maybe…the others are…" Makoto quickly raised her eyes to meet Usagi's.  
  
"I'm guessing that they're alright," Makoto whispered. "Setsuna saved us so…she saved them, right?" Usagi lowered her eyes.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Makoto looked away. She hated the fact that she didn't know the answers. She hated that she had to stay helpless with people who were her 'Babysitters.' She wanted to cry, but then again she didn't. What were they going to do if when they got back everyone was dead? Even worse, what if there was no home to return to except left over particles of earth? Makoto hadn't noticed that her hands were in tightened fists on her lap until her hands started to ache. She quickly stretched out her fingers. 'There's so much going on,' she thought. 'So many problems.'  
  
That night the others got back at 10pm.  
  
"So where have you guys been?" Makoto asked but right after that, the doorbell rang. Soon Rasheed walked in leading three girls.  
  
"Master Quatre, you have visitors," he said.  
  
"Hotaru?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi!" Hotaru ran into Usagi's arms. "I'm so glad we found you!"  
  
"Yes, we thought that damned Visus had taken you too," Haruka said, walking behind Hotaru. The guys just watched as the girls reminisced and embraced each other. Duo tapped Hiro on the shoulder and motioned for he and the other guys to step into the next room with him. Once there, Duo closed the door behind them.  
  
"So what's going on?" Duo asked.  
  
"Relena might send us into space to help search for Treiz, meaning we'd have to stay on Space Colonies," Quatre said.  
  
"But we can't do that," Duo said.  
  
"But if she does send us, we'll have to go," Trowa replied.  
  
"But what about them?" Duo asked, motioning to the girls through the door. Nobody said anything. There was nothing to say. The girls didn't know that they were gundam pilots. Hell, so far as the guys knew, they didn't know what a gundam was, but the guys weren't about to tell them. Meanwhile, in the living room, the girls were just calming down.  
  
"We're staying with this old couple," Michiru said. "They're pretty nice, but I think they're suspicious of us since we kind of crash landed in their home unexpectedly."  
  
"All we have to do now is find the others," Usagi stated. Michiru got quiet.  
  
"No…we can't," she said, softly.  
  
"W-why?" Usagi asked knowingly.  
  
"The inners," Hotaru said sadly. "They… they have all…perished." It was Makoto could take. She burst into tears and Usagi followed suit. They clung to each other, their tears blending together.  
  
"Dead!" Usagi managed to choke out. "Couldn't Setsuna…couldn't she…couldn't she save them too?"  
  
"It was too late," Haruka said. "Visus had already drained them of their energy and their life force." Makoto couldn't stop sobbing. Her friends, her closest friends were gone! She could never see Minako's smiling face, hear Ami's sweet voice, or hang out with Rei. No one to reassure her! No one to help her out in a time of need! She couldn't control herself! Gone! They were really gone! Makoto stood and ran to her room.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Michiru said softly to Usagi. "I thought Setsuna had told you already. We have some information on Visus."  
  
"Visus is the ruler of a very small planet called Gacia," Hotaru began. "Gacia has revolved around earth with the moon since the beginning of time. My guess is that Visus wants to be the ruler of many nations and he'd do anything to achieve this goal."  
  
"We found out that before you and the others fought him, he had been on the earth for a few hours," Michiru stated. "And during just that short time, he had drained many people. We tried to defeat him after you all failed, but we too failed and were sent here."  
  
"Now that he has more energy, he's even stronger," Haruka said. "And harder to beat. The question is…how do we beat energy?" Everyone was silent. Usagi stared at the floor, tears continued to leak from her eyes.  
  
"Obviously we have something to think about," Michiru said. "It's getting late and we better be going. We'll try to figure out a way to defeat Visus." They left, leaving Usagi to stare at the floor. The tears still flowed.  
  
Later that night, Duo got up from bed for a glass of water. He'd heard Trowa get up also, but he was probably gone by then with Heavyarms. As he walked, half asleep, he noticed that Makoto's bedroom door was open. The problem was, though, that she was not in it. Duo's eyes went wide. Where could she be? Something had told him that she was going to cause trouble. Quickly, he slipped some shoes on and hurried to the front door. He grabbed his black jacket out of the closet and ran out into the night.  
  
  
  
She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't block the memories, couldn't block the faces, the voices. Makoto wrapped her arms around her knees that were drawn up against her chest. She watched the waves in the lake roll from her position on the dock.  
  
"Minako…Ami…Rei," she whispered, letting the wind gently caress her hair. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Duo had been running restlessly. He just couldn't find her. Before he knew what he was doing, he turned a corner and headed for the place he dreaded the most, the dock. The place where he and Hilde had spent most of their time. He had tried to avoid going there, but it seemed that he didn't have a choice. Sure enough, there she was, sitting at the edge of the dock.  
  
"Makoto," he said her name softly, but still he had frightened her.  
  
"What do you want?" Makoto snapped. Her head was turned so that she could have a view of the intruder.  
  
"We have to go back," Duo said.  
  
"Iie!" Makoto said. She looked out over the lake. "Not now. I…I want to watch the sunrise." Duo blinked twice at this. Sunrise? When was the last time he had the time to watch one? He sat down next to Makoto, his legs dangled over the edge.  
  
"You know, we have a good thirty minutes to wait," he said. Makoto nodded, her head resting on her arms that were propped up on her knees.  
  
"So…what's wrong?" Duo asked. Makoto sighed.  
  
"I came up here to be alone," she said.  
  
"Life?" Duo asked, totally ignoring what Makoto had just said. "It's still not good to you?" Makoto stared at him for a second or two. The she turned to look at the lake once again.  
  
"I…I lost three friends in the same day," she whispered, her voice shaky.  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
Makoto turned to see Duo's face.  
  
"They were killed." Right then and there, Duo saw the pain in her eyes. It went farther than just her friends. She actually had endured pain her whole life and it was taking a toll on her. Makoto quickly looked away as another tear slipped from her eye. Duo didn't know what to say. He felt so close to Makoto and he hardly knew her. 'I'm sorry' definitely wasn't going to cut it, but he said it all the same.  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
Makoto didn't say anything. They sat there in awkward silence and waited for the sun to rise.  
  
  
  
Matsuri: Just a taste of the romance because I know you all are wondering Where's the romance? Where's the Hiro/Usa, Duo/Mako? Well it's all coming soon so keep reading and reviewing! Sayonara! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!! Except Visus…  
  
Matsuri: Let's give it up for the new chapter! * Lots of cheering is heard * you've all waited for it and here it is…CHAPTER SIX! Enjoy. ^_^  
  
6 Chapter Six  
  
Usagi walked to Makoto's bedroom only to find it empty. She stood in the doorway for a moment and then walked to the couch. Sitting there, she thought about the events that had just happened earlier. She stared at the greatly ignored television in front of her. It reminded her of the arcade games back in her time.  
  
"Hiro," she said without turning around and sure enough there he was standing behind the couch. "Please come sit with me." Hiro was hesitant and he didn't know why.  
  
"Please," she repeated, her back still turned to him. Slowly, Hiro made his way to Usagi's side. For a while there was silence and Usagi kept her eyes forward.  
  
"You know, Hiro," she finally spoke. "We were very close, my friends and I. We always hung out. One of the places we hung out was at the arcade. There was this guy that worked there named Andrew and um... Minako and I had the biggest crush on him." Hiro studied Usagi's profile and took in her words. She continued.  
  
"Minako and I would always play the games at the arcade and I remembered her always beating me. Afterward we would go back to Rei's temple and hang out with her and her grandfather. All of us would sit around eating cookies and drinking tea." Usagi was silent again. Her eyelids drooped and she smiled.  
  
"I remember when we first met Haruka and Michiru." She chuckled. "We instantly thought she was the most attractive boy for miles and we even followed her around! Imagine how we felt when we found out Haruka was actually a girl! We were so embarrassed!" Usagi giggled to herself, but her giggles quickly turned to sobs as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"We always had fun," she said through her sobs. "There was always something for us to gossip about, always a reason to call each other up. Now they're gone! I can no longer talk to them or call them or ask them to come to the arcade! It's just Makoto and I and we're all alone. We can't defeat him by ourselves, Hiro! We can't! Not even with the outers' help!" Hiro had no idea what Usagi was talking about. All he knew was that she was crying and it hurt him to see her in this kind of state, but he didn't know what to do. Before he could react, Usagi clung to him, crying her heart out into his shirt. Her thin arms were wrapped around his waste.  
  
"I know I'm supposed to be the leader, but I'm terrified of if I fail. All of us will lose our lives!" Hiro held Usagi close, not wanting to let her go, wanting to comfort her in any way he could, to take away her pain.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid," Hiro said softly. "Because I'll protect you." Usagi calmed down after he said this. She raised her eyes so that she could see his face which held concern. His heart was beating fast, although he didn't show it on the outside.  
  
"I'll always protect you…" he whispered again his eyes shut tightly and before he knew it, he could feel Usagi's lips lightly on his and his eyes widened. Then…they were gone as she slowly pulled away. She stood up and looked at Hiro for an expression, but there was none. He kept his eyes on the floor as if he was contemplating something. Usagi then gave him a weak smile as she walked back to her room…  
  
  
  
The days passed like clockwork and the guys took turns staying with the girls. Slowly, Usagi began to return to her normal happiness instead of always sulking and locking herself in her room. However, it took Makoto a little longer. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru came by many times to discuss different ideas in how to defeat Visus, but they hadn't settled on anything. After they left one night, Usagi and Makoto rested on the couch.  
  
"This is not going too well," Usagi groaned and Makoto nodded.  
  
"This enemy is strongest by far," Makoto said. "And…for the first time, I'm scared. I mean, I'm actually afraid to go against this new enemy." Usagi lowered her eyes, remembering her night with Hiro.  
  
"I know what you mean," she said. Just then, Hiro walked by and before anyone could say anything, he was gone.  
  
"He's sure in a hurry," Makoto said. Then she turned to Usagi. "Do you think maybe their hiding something from us?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Besides trying to protect us," Makoto continued. "Do you think that they could be keeping something from us?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe its best if I don't worry about it. If they don't want to tell us their secret then we won't tell them ours."  
  
"What secret?" Duo asked from out of no where, startling the girls.  
  
"N-nothing!" Usagi said a little louder than she intended to. She looked at Makoto through the corner of her eye who was staring at the floor.  
  
"It's a nice night," Quatre said, walking in. "Maybe we should do something."  
  
"Yeah, ok," Duo said, his hands were behind his head. "There's a carnival that'll be here for a few more days. Let's go there."  
  
"That will be nice," Quatre said, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Music filled the air as they approached the carnival. Children and teenagers were in line for the rides. Lovers held hands. The lights shone brightly in the night sky. They reflected off of Makoto's widening eyes. She was overwhelmed. All of the smells, the sights, the fun! The one thing that caught her eye was the huge Ferris wheel that spun while moving up and down. 'That one,' she thought. 'I want to get on that one.'  
  
"Let's get on that one," Makoto said, raising her voice over the noise.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not getting on that," Usagi cried.  
  
"I don't think I want to either," Quatre said, staring at the Ferris wheel. "I'll probably get nauseous from all the spinning."  
  
"I'll go," Duo said with a slight grin. "Ferris wheels are the first rides I ride on when it comes to a carnival." While Duo and Makoto made their way to the line for the Ferris wheel, Usagi headed straight for the cotton candy stands. In line, Makoto waited anxiously.  
  
"Finally," she said. "I can finally ride one of these things."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, I've never really been able to do things like this back at home," Makoto answered. "Sure I could hang out with my friends and we'd do stuff, but that was seldom. That's what I did when I had time."  
  
"Why didn't you have time?"  
  
"For as far as I can remember I've lived alone so I couldn't always do the things that I wanted. I had to work."  
  
"But it can't be that bad," Duo tried to reassure her. "You have a lot of freedom."  
  
"…yeah," Makoto nodded. "I guess so." She lowered her eyes, a cue for Duo to drop the subject. Duo scanned the crowd. He saw children with their parents and thought, 'I've never really known my family either.'  
  
Then something or rather someone caught his eye. A blue-haired someone. Hilde. Everything seemed to go in slow motion in that moment for Duo as his mouth opened just a little in surprise. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her intently. Hilde was standing near a hotdog stand next to the same guy that Duo had seen a few months ago. Duo's fists tightened at his sides.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo was pulled out of his stare by Makoto's voice and everything went back to normal speed. "What did you say?"  
  
"My parents…they died in a plane crash," Makoto repeated. "What about you? Did anything happen to your parents?"  
  
"I don't know," Duo replied, his eyes floating back to where Hilde was. "I didn't really know them." The line moved until they were next in line. Duo kept his eyes on Hilde, anger coloring his face.  
  
"Hey we're next," Makoto said. "Come on." She grabbed Duo's hand to pull him on, but he jerked back, making Makoto fall back into the Ferris wheel seat.  
  
"Duo?" she said. Duo shook his head, his eyes filled with hate and sorrow.  
  
"I'm not into the ride anymore," he said. "You can get on."  
  
"Huh?" Makoto said, confused. "Duo, what's wrong?" Duo just walked away and she tried to go after him, but she was locked into place and the ride started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where did you say Hiro was?" Usagi asked, looking out over the lake that was located not too far from the carnival. She stood next to Quatre.  
  
"He…uh…had to run an errand," Quatre answered. "It was very important." Usagi glared at her cotton candy.  
  
"But he's missing all of the fun," she said and Quatre smirked.  
  
"He's not missing any fun, trust me." Lightening flashed in the clouds not too far away.  
  
"Oh no," Quatre said. "Don't tell me it's going to rain. We just got here." A ship moved across the water in the distance. Suddenly a huge machine came out of nowhere and blew the ship up! People nearby, who also saw what happened, gasped and began to run.  
  
"Ehhh! What's that?" Usagi cried, dropping her cotton candy.  
  
"It's nothing," Quatre said quickly. "Come on. Ikemasho." He pulled on her arm, but she resisted.  
  
"Iie! Matte! What is that machine?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo slowly walked through the crowd of people. One word, one name pounded in his mind. Hilde, Hilde, HILDE! He spotted her with the black-haired guy sitting on a bench. She smiled as he pulled her face closer to his. He then said something, she nodded, and he walked away. This was Duo's chance. He came closer, his head lowered, but his eyes glued on her, walking at a steady pace. Hilde jumped when Duo's shadow shrouded her in darkness.  
  
"Duo!" she cried, jumping to her feet and quickly looking around…for her lover maybe?  
  
"Hilde," Duo said with, surprisingly, much control. He just stood and stared at her, his hands in limp fists at his sides, his eyes asking why?  
  
"Duo…I," she started. Her eyes lowered. "I didn't know you were here…I…"  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, gruffly, his face emotionless. "Why did you just leave?"  
  
"I…" Hilde started again, but she was cut off.  
  
"Did you not have the nerve to face me?"  
  
"I just…"  
  
"What? You just didn't want to see me? Or maybe you just didn't want to waste your time!"  
  
"Duo please…"  
  
"Or maybe you wanted to see me hurt! See my pain!"  
  
"Please…stop…" Duo was getting louder. His face was turning a light red.  
  
"I don't have to take this! I can find somebody else!! I don't need you!!!" he yelled. Hilde was silent; her eyes were wide as she stared at the ground. Duo was steaming, struggling to control himself. He took a deep breath.  
  
"But we're just here to have fun," he said in a more tame manner. "No need to bring up the past."  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!!!" Hilde yelled at the top of her lungs. Duo was caught by surprise. Hilde was staring at him, her eyes were glossy. Then she burst into tears, crying uncontrollably. Already there was a small crowd of five or six people standing around the two. They stared and whispered, but Duo didn't acknowledge them in any way.  
  
"I just want to know why," Duo said, softly.  
  
"Hilde!"  
  
Duo turned to see the black-haired man coming back. He was carrying two sodas. He walked by Duo and tried to console Hilde. Soon her tears stopped.  
  
"I think you better leave," the black-haired man said, turning to Duo, but Duo didn't move. He stared into the other man's eyes, wanting to remember them. 'This was the one. The one that took her away.'  
  
"Are you deaf or something?" the man asked. "I said go away."  
  
"I heard you," Duo said in his calm voice. "I'll leave when I want to." Angered, the man grabbed Duo by the collar.  
  
"You'll leave now!"  
  
"Joal!" Hilde cried and he let Duo go. She came up to Duo, her eyes locking with his.  
  
"Just go away," she whispered. "Go away…and leave us alone." It was like Duo's heart was ripped out of his chest, thrown on the ground, and stomped on repeatedly. He winced and clutched his heart as he, once again, watched Hilde leave. At that moment, he couldn't control his feelings. His fists clenched and unclenched as his breath became shallow. He had to get away. He had to think! He had to control himself!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A gundam?" Usagi said.  
  
"Hai," Quatre answered and he proceeded to tell Usagi about the gundams and what was currently going on. "Treiz Kushrenada was an enemy and Wu…I mean someone assassinated him or at least we thought they did. Treiz has risen once more in a secret colony that no one can locate. So now the gundam pilots have to fight once more."  
  
"Really? So…who are the pilots?" Usagi asked. Quatre looked away.  
  
"I…I don't know," he answered. "Look, we should really be going. The other people have gotten the idea." Sure enough everyone had spotted the gundam and was running for their lives.  
  
"Oi! Have you seen Duo?" Makoto asked, running up to the two.  
  
"I thought he was with you," Quatre said.  
  
"He was but now he's gone," Makoto said. "He seemed…upset." Out in the water, two more machines appeared.  
  
"Leos," Quatre said under his breath, looking out to sea. "He should know better than to send those out." Makoto stared in amazement as the gundam easily defeated them with one blast from the beam cannon. Five mobile dolls appeared and circled the gundam. The gundam battled, blocking, attacking, and flying. One of the dolls tried to ram the gundam, but the gundam tore its arm from the socket and threw it. It headed straight for Usagi, Makoto, and Quatre!  
  
"Hashe!" Usagi cried.  
  
"It's too big!" Quatre cried. "We won't get far!" The mobile doll arm came closer and the tension was high. As soon as it was about to crash, the gundam moved in front of it and sliced it in half. The halves fell onto the ground with a thunderous crash. The gundam then flew back toward the other dolls and continued to fight.  
  
"Ikemasho!" Quatre said firmly.  
  
"But we have to find Duo," Makoto said.  
  
"He knows the way back home," Quatre replied.  
  
"I know…but," Makoto lowered her eyes. "I want to know what's wrong with him. You guys go on. I'll find him myself."  
  
She ran off.  
  
  
  
Matsuri: OHHHHHH! Such a cliff hanger! I know I shouldn't do this to you guys, but…its fun! You guys review and more chapters will be uploaded! Heeee Heeee!!  
  
Ikemasho- Let's go  
  
Hashe- Run 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: You all know by now that I don't own the following characters right?  
  
Matsuri: I know! I know! It's been a while, but I have not had that much time to type lately. I'm trying, though. I managed to get this chapter posted. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Me like reviews! So now without further ado chapter seven…  
  
7 Chapter Seven  
  
Thunder cracked overhead as Duo stared at his reflection in a puddle of water. He had calmed down quite a bit, but he was still angry and hurt.  
  
"What am I becoming?" he asked himself. "I'm the god of death. Nothing should faze me! You hear me, Hilde! I don't need you! I have Deathscythe!"  
  
"Duo?" Duo turned and saw Makoto, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Duo mumbled. "I just need to be alone."  
  
"You were yelling," Makoto said, taking a step closer. "Who's Hilde?"  
  
"She's nobody," Duo said. "Nobody important."  
  
"She must be important if you'd get all upset about her."  
  
"I'm not upset," Duo objected, looking away. Makoto sighed.  
  
"Duo, you can talk to me," Makoto said, stepping closer. "I won't think any less of you." Duo stared at the ground as if contemplating whether he should talk or not. He backed up until his back was against the brick wall. Then, he spoke.  
  
"We were together for…so long," he said. "She was always there…always there to lend a helping hand. We always had fun. Where ever she was, you'd find me near and where ever I was, you'd see her. We were inseparable. She was the best friend I ever had. We were dedicated to one another. I was hers. She claimed me…forever. And I…I thought we were happy, but…I don't know. She just didn't want me anymore. She left me for some other guy." Makoto didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything," Duo continued. "Didn't warn me. She just left! And I loved her! I loved her, Makoto!! But I guess it didn't matter to her. I guess she didn't…see it…or…she didn't care." Duo looked up to see Makoto closer now, staring up at his face. Although, it seemed that she was tall, Duo towered over her by a few inches. Her face was wet with fresh tears. 'Tears!?' Duo thought. 'Why? For me?'  
  
"Gomen ne," Makoto whispered. "I didn't know. I guess…I guess we're like." She gave him a weak smile. Duo moved a little of her hair from her eyes so that he could return her stare. Their noses were so close, they could touch. Then…it began to rain.  
  
  
  
"These damn mobile dolls!" Hiro hissed, dodging a blow. "Somehow they're stronger!" He had fixed Wing Zero's arm somewhat so he was lucky to have stopped that doll from crashing into the others at that carnival. Wing Zero raised its beam cannon and blew off an arm of one of the two mobile dolls that were left. He finished it by forcing it under water and then blowing it away.  
  
"One left," Hiro mumbled. The mobile doll quickly flew to land and Wing Zero followed.  
  
"Tell me where your space colony is and save yourself some trouble," Hiro said.  
  
"Your gundams are useless! I'm not telling you anything! Treiz is making an even better mobile suite! Your gundams will be overpowered!" the mobile doll pilot yelled. Hiro's eyes went wide. 'Better mobile suites?' he wondered. They took to the air. Energy was clashing between the two and they were attacking with fierceness. It was a hard battle, but Hiro ended up being the winner. Pieces of the mobile doll flew everywhere.  
  
  
  
Darkness. Nothing but darkness, and it was a comforting darkness. It was a warm darkness which Makoto gladly took in. What's this? A Streak of light? Cold light! Evil light! Makoto stared, shivering from the coldness. Someone's there…three someones. Rei, Ami, and Minako! Makoto reached out to them, toward her friends, but they were not in reach.  
  
"Look what has happened," Rei's voice echoed. "We are no longer with you and Usagi."  
  
"I know," Makoto whispered.  
  
"Do you know why?" Ami asked.  
  
"V-Visus…he…"  
  
"Because you weren't there for us!" Ami cut Makoto off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Makoto cried. Her heart began to race. This wasn't good.  
  
"You let us die!" Minako yelled. "You could have risked your life for us too!"  
  
"But now we're gone! It's too late!" Rei yelled. "And it's all your fault!"  
  
"Iie!" Makoto cried. "It was too late to save you!"  
  
"But you saved Usagi!" Ami cried. "Aren't we your friends too?"  
  
"Hai, but…"  
  
"It's your fault!" Minako yelled, cutting her off. All three began to chant.  
  
"It's your fault! It's your fault!" It played over and over in Makoto's head until she herself began to chant.  
  
"It's my fault. It's…it's my fault." The light, the cold light, the evil light engulfed her, freezing her. Freezing. Below zero until she was covered in ice! Frozen!!  
  
  
  
"AH!!" Makoto jumped up in bed. She clung to her throat, gasping for air. A cold sweat rolled down her face. When she calmed down she looked around.  
  
"A…*cough*…a dream," she managed to choke out. "Just a dream." Makoto climbed out of bed meaning to get some water. She spotted Usagi on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"I need some water. What about you?" Makoto said and Usagi sighed.  
  
"Hiro hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried."  
  
"What time is it?" Makoto asked. Usagi shrugged.  
  
"One I guess." After getting water, Makoto sat next to Usagi.  
  
"I have a feeling," she said. "I have a feeling that you like Hiro." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Although he acts like tough guy, he's actually really nice. But it's hard to get anything out of him. It's like he has a shield up, blocking anyone who comes close." Usagi seemed to space out for a while, and then she said, "Do you think that Mamoru's alright?" The question caught Makoto by surprise.  
  
"Um…maybe?" Makoto said and then she corrected herself. "I'm sure he's ok." Usagi nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"You and Duo seem to be getting along," Usagi said. Makoto nodded, not knowing what to say. After it had started to rain that night, Makoto had walked in silence with Duo back to the mansion. Both of them were soaking wet when they got back, but still, they talked on into the night. Makoto wanted to sit there with Usagi because she was afraid to go to sleep. Flashes of her dream went through her mind and she groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ugh, memories," Makoto said. She stood up. "Try to get some sleep." Usagi nodded and Makoto went back to bed only to be attacked by another dream.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Makoto and Usagi met up with Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru at the nearby park. Hotaru had arranged it saying, "When we talk it's so gloomy. Let's go somewhere that is cheerful!" By then, Makoto was a wreck. The dreams tortured her all night until she got to the point that she couldn't sleep.  
  
"Come on Usagi," Makoto said impatiently. "We were supposed to meet the girls half an hour ago."  
  
"Ok, ok," Usagi said, walking up to Makoto. "Ikemasho." They left. The sun outside shone brightly as Usagi and Makoto made their way to the park. Soon they arrived. Michiru and Haruka were sitting on a blanket and Hotaru was on the swings.  
  
"Any news from Setsuna?" Makoto asked, coming up to Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"Iie," Michiru sighed. "It seems as though we won't know when we do."  
  
"But that's not fair," Usagi said. "What if we're not ready?"  
  
"No matter when or how we leave we have to be ready for combat," Haruka said.  
  
"That's why it's vital that we figure out a way to defeat Visus," Michiru said. "Any suggestions?" No one said anything.  
  
"Let's consider the facts," Hotaru said. She was now standing behind Usagi and Makoto. "Energy cannot be created or destroyed; it just moves from object to object, the law of conservation of energy."  
  
"How are we supposed to destroy Visus then?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hm…maybe if we had something to absorb the energy," Michiru said. "You know like to trap him."  
  
"But where would we go to get an energy absorbing machine?" Makoto asked. There was silence.  
  
"Well that plan is a dud," Haruka said.  
  
"Matte," Hotaru said. "We're in the future so you never know! By now they could've invented a way to do things like absorb energy." The girls nodded.  
  
"True," Makoto said. "But do you really think we could go up to someone and ask for an energy absorbing machine without being eyed suspiciously?"  
  
"Probably not," Michiru said. "But we're getting desperate now and we're running out of time."  
  
"That's it? Find out if they've created energy absorbing machines?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Just don't make it so obvious," Michiru said.  
  
"So we're done?" Hotaru asked. Haruka nodded.  
  
"Great! Let's have some fun!" Hotaru cried running back to the swings.  
  
"It's been a while since we could relax," Michiru said, leaning back on her hands and taking in the sun. The day was perfect for having a picnic or going swimming. Makoto walked by herself next to a pond. She stood under a willow tree.  
  
"It's so peaceful here," she whispered, sitting in front of the tree. "Besides those attacks, I almost don't want to leave and go back to the past."  
  
"So stay," Duo came up out of nowhere, startling her.  
  
"You baka!" Makoto cried. She punched him playfully. "You're always sneaking up on me!" Duo sat next to her, his eyes trained on her.  
  
"How're you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing ok," Makoto answered. She scanned the pond. Lily pads floated nearby. Flowers bloomed and dragonflies flew around them. "At the moment for once I feel…content." She smiled and Duo grinned weakly. It seemed that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, yet, he forced himself to look away.  
  
"Makoto I…I want to thank you," Duo said. "You know, for…for being there for me last night and listening to me." Makoto nodded.  
  
"Everyone needs someone to talk to," she said, her smile was gone, but she still looked out over the pond. "So I guess…I kind of needed someone to talk to also." Duo stood up and ran a hand through the hair that wasn't in a braid. In his hand he held some pebbles. With one swift movement, he threw a pebble into the pond. It hit a lily pad. Duo smiled to himself. Makoto made a sound of disgust and stood up, her hand also holding a few pebbles. She tossed a pebble and landed a lily pad a little farther than Duo's. She cast a glance in Duo's direction, a smile on her face as if to say 'beat that'.  
  
  
  
'I'll protect you,' Hiro's words echoed in Usagi's head and she sighed. Hiro was so charming even when he wasn't trying to be. He just had a knack for being so and anyone would feel safe when he was around. Usagi walked, her mind filled with images of Hiro.  
  
"Usagi, watch out!" Hotaru cried, but it was too late. Hotaru swung back on the swings and collided with Usagi causing her to stumble backwards. Luckily, Hiro was there to catch her before she fell.  
  
"Oh! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" Hotaru cried, jumping off of the swings and running to Usagi's side. "I couldn't stop myself!"  
  
"It's ok," Usagi said, blushing in Hiro's arms. "I'm fine." Usagi turned to look at Hiro, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Hiro couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her hair blew gently in the wind, the smile she had on her lips…her beautiful lips… Hiro couldn't believe he was thinking this and he lowered his eyes in discomfort.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, taunting Hiro with her blue eyes. "Where are the others?" Hiro looked beyond Usagi and she followed his gaze. She spotted Quatre and Trowa getting acquainted to Michiru and Haruka. Soon they also sat on the blanket, engaging in conversation. Usagi turned back to Hiro and was trapped in his stare and they stared at each other not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Sumimasen," Hotaru broke in. "You two are blocking me and I can't swing."  
  
"Gomen ne, Hotaru," Usagi said quickly and she turned to get out of the way, but there was some commotion coming from the pond.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked, looking in that direction. Then she could see Makoto coming out of the pond followed by Duo. Both were drenched and both were laughing.  
  
"What happened?" Hotaru asked, after Makoto finally made her way towards them.  
  
"Duo's a sore loser," Makoto laughed, watching Duo wring out his braid. "Aww. It'll be alright." Makoto pinched his cheek, and grinning, Duo caught her hand.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I'll always be here," he said, his eyes locking with hers. Her smile faded and then reappeared.  
  
"Arigatou," she said softly. Then she began to walk back to Quatre's mansion. Duo watched after her and he didn't know it, but… he was falling for Makoto.  
  
  
  
Matsuri: So did you like it? I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Matsuri: Ok so this is how it is. I just found out that we're moving so starting by the end of next week I won't have a computer for a while! * NOOOOOO!!! * I'm going to try to get the chapters in faster though. I can go type it up and post it on here at my relative's houses. So pleeeeaaaase be patient with me. I know I'm frustrating you all. And now…chapter 8.  
  
8 Chapter Eight  
  
Usagi paced in her room, checking the clock on the nightstand every now and then. She gave a worried glance to her door. Where was Hiro? It seems that almost every night he was gone. Doing what? Usagi didn't have the slightest clue. Usagi stopped pacing at the sound of laughter. She smiled. Makoto was happier now that she's befriended Duo. They were always hanging around each other, always talking with each other, and joking with each other. Every since that day at the park they became the closest of friends. Usagi peeked outside of her door and got a nice view of the two sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but they weren't paying it any attention. They were semi- turned toward each other, chatting away. Usagi sighed before softly closing her door. She wanted to always be around Hiro to talk to him and cuddle up to him in a warm embrace just like she did with Mamo… Usagi's eyes went wide. Mamoru! She shouldn't be thinking this about Hiro when she had Mamoru, should she? 'But he's not here!' Usagi thought. 'I don't even know if he's alive!' Usagi didn't know how to feel now. She felt so confused about her feelings and she didn't know what to do. Sitting on her bed, she looked out the window and into the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The dog wouldn't move," Duo said to Makoto. "The old man tried to push it and pull it, but the dog just wouldn't budge." Makoto nodded as she took in Duo's story that he had "supposedly" seen. She munched on a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl she held in her lap.  
  
"So the blind man starts to kick the dog and with his cane, he beat the dog," Duo continued. "Before he knew it, the dog had decided to lie on the ground. Either that or he was dead from the beating."  
  
"Was he?" Makoto cut in. Duo smiled.  
  
"Let me finish. Let me finish. So anyway the old blind man, very frustrated by now, decides to just leave the dog. He starts to walk on when BOOM!!!" Makoto jumped, sending popcorn flying everywhere. Duo was chuckling now.  
  
"You ok?" he asked with a big grin.  
  
"Huh? Uh…yeah. I was…I just…you startled me," Makoto stuttered, trying to recover from the scare.  
  
"I wish you two would keep it down in there!" Wufei yelled from his bedroom. "Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
"Oi, damare, Fei Fei! We're not bothering anyone!" Duo yelled back. Wufei seemed to let Duo's comment slide since he didn't reply. Duo turned to watch TV.  
  
"Well?" Makoto said.  
  
"Nan?" Duo asked.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked impatiently. "What happened to the man?"  
  
"Oh! Well he was hit by a speeding bus," Duo answered. "You should've seen it."  
  
"A speeding bus?" Makoto made a face.  
  
"Yeah, what did you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe something worse because of all the sound effects and all." She gave a playful glare.  
  
"Ok fine," Duo said. "The dog exploded and the impact caused the old man to fall into the street and get hit by a speeding bus."  
  
"Duo!" Makoto giggled and she threw a couple pieces of popcorn at the now laughing Duo. "That's gross!"  
  
"But isn't that what you had in mind?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
"I guess," Makoto said, plucking a kernel out of Duo's hair. She smiled as her green eyes floated up to meet Duo's blue ones. Duo's smile then faded as he gazed at Makoto. She was so beautiful and was so much like Hilde and yet…she wasn't. There was something about her that made his heart skip a beat. Then Duo did something that startled them both. He pulled Makoto closer and crushed her lips with his as he kissed her as passionately as he could. All the while, his heart was beating a billion times a second. 'What am I doing?' Duo thought to himself, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep the feelings and emotions he was having, the feeling that filled his heart with joy. Was it…love? Makoto hesitated before pushing him away.  
  
"What're you doing?" Makoto asked, her eyes not meeting his.  
  
"I…uh…you know," Duo said, his heart beating faster than ever. "Gomen ne. I…I wasn't thinking." Makoto nodded.  
  
"It's alright," she said softly. She looked towards the TV only to find that the show had gone off. "Um…maybe I should go to bed. It's getting late." She moved to get up but Duo grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Makoto, I…I don't want this to hurt our friendship," he said. Makoto nodded slowly and began to walk to her bedroom. Duo lowered his eyes. 'What did I do?' he asked himself. 'I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have… She probably hates me now.'  
  
"O…yasumi nasai."  
  
Duo raised his eyes to a smiling Makoto. He smiled back.  
  
"O yasumi nasai."  
  
Once in her room, Makoto sat on the bed, staring at her door as two tears rolled down her face.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke to the sound of a door closing. She quickly sat up and went to Hiro's room. She lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
No answer came so Usagi turned the doorknob. She peeked inside to see Hiro asleep on his bed. He still had his clothes on as if he had just gotten back from somewhere. His legs hung off the edge of the bed, his yellow boots tightly secured to his feet. His arms were behind his head as he lay on his back on the bed. Usagi sighed. She was hoping that she could talk to him, but she didn't want to wake him. Yawning, Usagi turned to go back to bed, but she noticed a strip of light on the bed. It wasn't coming from the door she was standing in and it wasn't coming from the window. The shades were shut tight. Usagi followed the light with her eyes to a door that was barely noticeable. Her brows furrowed. Her room surely didn't have his door, so where did this door lead… Silently Usagi crept into Hiro's room, her eyes watching him. When she reached the door, she quickly went inside and closed the door behind her. Turning around, she nearly screamed, but she quickly covered her mouth. Five huge machines stood before her. Each one was unique in color and in accessories. Then Usagi realized.  
  
"Gundams. These are…are gundams."  
  
Looking around, she noticed other doors leading into this circular room. 'They must lead to the others' rooms,' she thought. Slowly, Usagi walked, looking at each gundam. Her eyes then fell on the gundam she saw at the carnival.  
  
"This one's Hiro's," she guessed, running a hand over the gundanium alloy. Then a shadow cast over her. She gasped and turned around, coming face to face with Hiro.  
  
"Hiro! I was just…uh…hi…"  
  
Hiro smirked and walked to a nearby key console.  
  
"Hiro, Gomen ne," Usagi started. "I just wanted to see…I was just a little curious." Hiro turned the key on the control and held out a hand to Usagi. Hesitantly, Usagi took his hand and he pulled her up on the ramp he was standing on. They ascended up to Wing Zero's open cockpit where Usagi looked around and ran a hand over the buttons and the controls.  
  
"You…all of you must live a hard life, fighting against Treiz Kushrenada," Usagi said and she smiled when she noticed Hiro's surprised expression. "Quatre, he explained it all to me about the gundams, but he didn't tell me that you… and the others were the pilots."  
  
"Now that you know," Hiro said. "You can tell me a little about yourself. Like why you're here?" Usagi lowered eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you, but…maybe…maybe now's not the time." Hiro nodded.  
  
"Let's fly," he said. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"Nani?! In this thing?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know! I just…I'm…"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Usagi stiffened.  
  
"No, I'm not scared." Hiro was still smirking and Usagi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ok," she said. "I'll go."  
  
  
  
Later on that morning, Duo walked to the kitchen to find Quatre sitting at the table. A servant was fixing breakfast. At the far end of the table sat Makoto and next to her sat Trowa. (A/N: Whoa! I almost forgot about him! Sorry Trowa lovers!! ^_^;;)  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Duo," Quatre greeted, smiling.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Quatre, Makoto, Trowa," Duo said.  
  
"Ohayo," Makoto said softly, her eyes lowered. Duo noticed this.  
  
"Have a seat, Duo," Quatre said, smiling. "Machem (A/N: I made him up) is making breakfast. It should be ready any minute." Duo sat down in the seat across from Makoto, his eyes on her. Makoto stared at her hands that were resting atop the table as if she were thinking about something. She'd glance at Duo and then look at her hands once more.  
  
"So how's everyone this morning?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Fine," Makoto and Duo said at the same time, unintentionally. At that moment, Wufei walked in. Silently, he sat down and picked up the newspaper that was on the table.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Wufei," Quatre greeted, but Wufei didn't say anything. With the newspaper still in hand, he looked at the people at the table.  
  
"It's so quiet," he said.  
  
"Hai, I've noticed," Quatre said. "Duo and Makoto aren't talking like they usually do." Quatre turned to Makoto.  
  
"Are you guys mad at each other or something?" he asked.  
  
"Iie," Makoto said, her eyes still lowered. Quatre looked at Duo who was staring at Makoto.  
  
"Makoto?" Duo said. Makoto looked at Duo, but her gaze wasn't really focused on him.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. Duo thought a moment,  
  
"Is it about…last night?"  
  
Makoto didn't say anything.  
  
"Makoto…please!"  
  
"Nothing's Wrong!!" Makoto cried, jumping up and staring into Duo's eyes, but he knew she was lying. She was trying her best.  
  
"I…I'm not hungry right now," Makoto said, pushing her seat away from the table. "I'm going to my room." She left and Duo started to get up and follow.  
  
"Duo, what happened between you two last night?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I…," Duo started, but he stopped himself. Just then, his watch started to beep.  
  
"I have a mission," Duo said. "I'll be back later." He headed toward the front door, but hesitated at Makoto's door. He sighed and walked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi held on for dear life as Wing Zero cut through the clouds. She sat in front of Hiro as he piloted the gundam. When they were up above the clouds, Wing Zero flew in a straight line. Usagi looked out the window.  
  
"We're up so high," she said shakily then she said under her breath, "Very high."  
  
"If you're scared we can go back down," Hiro said.  
  
"Iie! I mean…it's all right. I'd rather stay…up here…with you." Usagi then laid back, her head resting on Hiro's chest. Hiro jumped just a little at her actions, but he didn't say anything. He kept his hands on the controls. His heart thumped wildly.  
  
"No wonder you were always gone," Usagi said. "I thought maybe you didn't want to see me."  
  
"I always want to see you," Hiro said, wanting to reassure her. How could she even think that? Hiro thought about her all the time, wanting to see her, be near her, touch her…kiss her. Hiro felt himself tense up as Usagi lay against him. He was surprised that she didn't notice the rapid beating of his heart. It seemed that it would burst out of his chest.  
  
"I'm glad," Usagi sighed, her eyes hung heavily as she watched the clouds roll by. It was quiet for a while and Hiro thought she had fallen asleep, until she spoke again.  
  
"Do you only use your gundam for missions?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai," Hiro answered.  
  
"You don't use it to just…relax? Just like this…just fly above the clouds?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have time to. Wing Zero is only for missions."  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"You're not on a mission now."  
  
"Am I not?"  
  
Usagi then turned around to face Hiro. He tried to keep his eyes on the sky, but he couldn't help, but look at Usagi.  
  
"Hiro, there's," Usagi stated, trying to find the right words. "There's…someone…Mamoru." Hiro nodded in understanding. Usagi continued. "I don't know if he's alive, but…" Hiro gently cupped her cheek.  
  
"I knew there had to be someone else," he said. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be alone."  
  
"But," Usagi cried, her eyes watering. "I don't know who I want! Don't know who I…love! I want someone to hold me and be there for me, but Mamoru's not here! And I…I don't know what I'd do if he was…was…" The tears were flowing now. "Hiro, I…I need you! To be near you! You're the only one that makes me feel content! When I'm near you, I feel safe!" Hiro understood. She was torn…torn between Mamoru and himself. She was afraid that when she got back to her time, Mamoru wouldn't be there and she would never see Hiro again.  
  
"I want to be kissed, Hiro," Usagi whispered, her eyes locked with his now. "I…I want you to kiss me." Hiro didn't hesitate. He bent down and covered her mouth with his, their kiss so intimate that it seemed never ending. Surely, they wanted it to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you seen Makoto?" Duo asked Quatre that afternoon.  
  
"Um…I don't know," Quatre thought for a moment. "After you left this morning, she said she was going out for a walk."  
  
"And she hasn't been back since?!!" Duo cried.  
  
"Well…no," Quatre said. "I guess I didn't notice."  
  
"Kuso!" Duo swore. He sat down in a chair. 'She's avoiding me,' he thought. 'I just know she is.'  
  
"You should go look for her," Trowa said, walking into the room.  
  
"She could be anywhere," Duo moaned.  
  
"It's funny though," Quatre said, with a mischievous grin. "Hiro hasn't even gotten back yet and Usagi is missing also. Or maybe Hiro did come back…"  
  
"Nan!?" Duo jumped from his chair.  
  
"She's usually the first one in the kitchen, Duo," Trowa mumbled. "Didn't you notice that she wasn't there this morning?"  
  
"Of course he didn't," Wufei said, coming in. He was buttoning his uniform shirt, about to report to his duty as a preventer. "Duo doesn't notice anything when it he's thinking about a certain woman." Duo didn't take it personally. It was true.  
  
"I have to find her," Duo said turning to leave.  
  
"Chotto, Duo," Quatre stopped him. "Why can't you just wait until she gets back. She might want a little privacy."  
  
"I don't care," Duo said. "I need to talk to her." Duo left.  
  
"I swear he never learns, Wufei muttered, straightening his tie.  
  
"Maybe it's better that he doesn't," said Trowa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto stood, looking out over the city. The wind blew her hair gently so that it whipped around her face. So simple. It was so simple with Duo. They were friends, just friends, but…  
  
"Ugh…Duo," Makoto whispered, her eyes lowering from the beautiful city she saw from atop the grassy hill. "Why did you have to make things so…difficult?"  
  
He's caught her by surprise that night that she didn't know how to react. She hadn't known what he was doing until she had realized… She didn't know why she had acted like she did or maybe…maybe she did. She wasn't ready yet for someone to touch her in an intimate way, not ready for another kiss from another guy.  
  
"Soon it'll be another promise, another vow," Makoto whispered. "And then…another broken heart." She just wanted another friend. Duo was supposed to be her friend not a lover…love. Love? Duo didn't love her, did he? Did he? By what Makoto understood, he was still stuck on this Hilde girl. So he possibly couldn't love her! Never!  
  
"Never again," Makoto decided. "Duo's just a friend and nothing more. Nothing more."  
  
  
  
Matsuri: Not much, but still tell me if you liked it or not.  
  
Damare- (from what I understand) shut up  
  
Chotto- Wait a minute 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! (.Except for Visus.)  
  
Matsuri: I'm Baaaaaaaacckkkkkk! Did you miss me? I sure missed typing. I know it's been a while and I didn't post like I said I was, but come on, it's just me. Now I'm back and packin' chapter nine. I hope you guys haven't forgotten me. Please read and review. ^_^  
  
9 Chapter Nine  
  
"It's almost time, Queen Serenity, almost," Setsuna said. They were in the realm of time. "Hai," Queen Serenity said, staring at the glowing ball producing an image of the earth. "It'll be hard to take the girls away, though. They're starting to get attached to their guy friends." "They shouldn't get too attached," Setsuna said firmly. "Because then their minds won't be on the fight." "You're right," Queen Serenity agreed. "But they'll be ready and they'll protect the earth."  
  
Trowa walked to the garage. He was ready to go to battle. Just then, Wing Zero came in through the opening in the ceiling, made for the departure and return of the gundams, and rested in its place. Then from the cockpit stepped Hiro and Usagi.  
  
"Decided to go for a joy ride?" Trowa asked with his usual docile look and his arms crossed, while ascending on the ramp to Heavyarms' cockpit.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Usagi called up to Trowa. "But Makoto will find out."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Trowa said. "I knew you'd find out about us sooner or later." He then darted into Heavyarms.  
  
"Dammit!!" Duo's voice came from the living room.  
  
"Duo?" Usagi called, walking into the living room with Hiro. "Duo, are you alright?"  
  
"I've searched for most of the day and I still can't find her," Duo grumbled. He glanced at Hiro. "Nice to see that you had a fun day. Congratulations, Usagi, you're the first to ever ride in Wing Zero besides Hiro."  
  
"Why are you looking for Makoto?" Usagi asked. Duo gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I need to talk to her.I need to." He sat on the couch. "I'm getting worried. What if something's wrong?" Just then, Makoto walked in. All eyes were on her as she halted behind the couch.  
  
"Ohayo," she said, weakly.  
  
"Makoto!" Duo jumped up from the couch and went to her. He grasped her hands. "Are you ok? Where were you? Where did you go?" He bombarded her with a few questions.  
  
"I'm ok. Really," Makoto answered, trying to calm Duo down. She lowered her eyes and pulled her hands away. "I just needed time to think about things." Duo's eyes widened as he stared at Makoto.  
  
"We need to talk," he said, grabbing Makoto's hands once again. "In the next room."  
  
"B-but, Duo I." Makoto tried to resist. "I'm kind of tired! I."  
  
"Enough!" Duo cried, still pulling her. Makoto wrenched free and tried to get away, but immediately two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her. Makoto was thrown over Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Duo! Put me down!" Makoto yelled, trying to get free of him, but he ignored her and carried her into the next room. Hiro moved to do something, but Usagi stopped him.  
  
"I think Duo knows what he's doing," she said. Hiro nodded. "But I have a question and it may sound weird, but it's important."  
  
"What is it?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Here in the future, has anyone developed a way to trap energy?"  
  
In the next room, Duo put Makoto down. Her reflexes then snapped and she raised a hand to hit him, but he caught it. Then he caught the other. He held them tightly, but made sure he wasn't hurting her.  
  
"Ugh!" Makoto moaned, very frustrated from trying to pull her hands free. "What do you want? What?!"  
  
"We need to talk," Duo said.  
  
"Iie," Makoto said, her head lowered. "I don't want to talk."  
  
"It was just a kiss, Makoto," Duo said. "Just a kiss."  
  
"No, it wasn't!" Makoto cried, no longer trying to get her hands free from Duo's grasp. They hung limply, palms pointing upward, fingers curled into a limp fist. ".It was so much more."  
  
"So much more?" Duo wondered. He studied her, trying to look at her face.  
  
"I miss your eyes," Duo said, softly. "You won't look at me. You keep avoiding my gaze. It 's only been today and it's driving me crazy."  
  
"Gomen." Makoto whispered. Her eyes studied the floor. Still holding her hands, Duo tried to raise her head with a finger. A few tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she stared up at Duo.  
  
"Gomen ne, Duo!" she cried before falling into his arms. Duo then let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I didn't know what to do!" she sobbed. "What you did completely threw me off!" Duo led her to a chair and let her sit down then he pulled up a chair for himself and sat down in front of her. Makoto continued to cry.  
  
"I've been hurt by so many. so many people," she cried. "Every guy I ever loved. Every guy I ever wanted! They would all break my heart! They would leave or they would." Duo listened to her words, taking in her sorrow, her pain.  
  
"When you kissed me, it felt just like the others! It scared me! I don't want you to become like the others! I don't."  
  
"I won't! I could never!" Duo said, taking her into his arms once again, causing them to have to get on their knees. He rocked her slowly, trying to calm her down. Then it grew quiet. Makoto clung to Duo as if she let go she would fall into a never ending abyss, staring at the wall to the right of them, and listening to his rapid heart beat. Her fingers were intertwined between a little of Duo's hair and she breathed slowly.  
  
"I don't mean to cause you grief," Makoto said softly as she continued to listen to his heartbeat.  
  
"You don't," Duo said and Makoto sighed.  
  
"I just.just don't want to lose our friendship," he said. She pulled away from Duo so that she could see his face. "I told myself that I would never get involved today, but.when I look at you.something tells me that." she looked away. "That I should give you a chance."  
  
"I could never hurt you," Duo said. "I couldn't bring myself to even try. There's something about you.I don't know. I feel like I have to protect you, be there for you.always." Makoto gave him a weak smile and got to her feet. Duo stood also. She then leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok." she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "So you two are a couple now?" Usagi asked Makoto. Makoto nodded.  
  
"I guess so," she answered, looking up into the night sky. The stars glowed brightly as Usagi and Makoto trudged to the park.  
  
"A training session," Usagi said. "Who would've thought we'd need that?"  
  
"We aren't the best, you know," Makoto said. "And we're going to need to be the best to beat this guy." From far away, a streak of energy colored the sky.  
  
"That must be them," Makoto said. When they got there, they saw Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. All three had on their sailor uniforms.  
  
"We thought you would be late," Haruka said. "We've already started."  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It'll be us against you two," Michiru said. Makoto nodded.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter Power!" she cried, transforming into her uniform.  
  
"But that's three against two!" Usagi cried. She was answered by an attack from Uranus.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
Usagi quickly jumped out of the way as the orange-yellow energy ball rolled towards her.  
  
"Fine!" she growled. "Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi transformed, her clothes disappearing and her sailor fuku appearing.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter cried as she tried to attack Haruka.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune counter attacked Jupiter and she barely missed the attack. All the while Saturn stood watching, a small smile on her thin lips.  
  
"Look out, hime," Uranus whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked confused until she felt Uranus trip her up.  
  
"Ow! No fair!" she cried as she rubbed her tush. (A/N: Tush? Such a funny word.)  
  
"It's not going to be fair when we're really in battle," Uranus said, standing over Sailor Moon. Then quickly she ducked under a flying kick from Jupiter. Uranus quickly advanced on Jupiter. She threw a punch, but Jupiter blocked it. Then she pushed Uranus backward, causing Uranus to gasp as Jupiter's sudden strength.  
  
"I've only fought you once before, but I can still tell that you've gotten stronger," Uranus said from a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah," Jupiter blushed lightly. "I started training for a while after that."  
  
"I see," Uranus said. Then she charged at Jupiter, catching her off guard and knocking her off her feet. Jupiter quickly tried a low kick, but Uranus back flipped out of the way.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!"  
  
Uranus didn't have time to react before Jupiter's power shot past her, tearing some of her fuku.  
  
"Dammit," Uranus swore, quietly as she grabbed her arm. Before she knew it, Jupiter was coming at her fast. From not too far away, Sailor Moon stood next to Neptune and Saturn.  
  
"Humph. You'd think they were really fighting each other," Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"It's hard to tell, isn't it?" Saturn replied. They stood watching as the two scouts went head to head with each other, exchanging punches and kicks.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus cried. The orange ball rolled towards Jupiter, but she managed to get around it. She began to charge full speed at Uranus, but Uranus was ready. When she was close enough, Uranus quickly took hold of Jupiter's arm and flipped her over. She landed on her back with a thud. Uranus jumped back, ready for anything that Jupiter might put out, but Jupiter just lay there. Her eyes stared straight ahead into the starry sky, her chest heaving. Footsteps could be heard as Sailor Moon, Saturn, and Neptune made their way to the two.  
  
"You alright?" Saturn asked, staring down at Jupiter.  
  
"Why are we training like this?" Jupiter asked, not taking her eyes out of the sky. "It won't do any good. Our powers are useless against him and we can't physically fight him." Jupiter let her eyes fall to the other scouts.  
  
"Did anyone find out about a machine that traps energy?"  
  
Saturn's eyes lowered.  
  
"Nothing like that has been made," she said. "At least nothing that would help."  
  
"I asked Hiro," Sailor Moon said. "But he said that he couldn't think of anything." Jupiter sighed and moved to stand. Neptune extended a hand and helped her up.  
  
"It's just up to us then," Jupiter replied. "Although.I don't know how we're going to do this."  
  
Matsuri: Haha! Did you like this chapter? Please tell me (if anyone's out there). I have to admit, I really liked writing this chapter. So review and I'll see about getting the next chapter out. Thanx! ^_* 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Matsuri: Thanks for the reviews. Even though it was just a few. I guess I'm just happy because I have access to the Internet again. (What did I do without it?) Well, here's chapter ten. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
10 Chapter Ten  
  
Things certainly had changed between Duo and Makoto. They were closer to each other and spent even more time together. Of course, Usagi told Makoto about the guys and since they promised to keep their secret, the guys no longer had to sneak around when they had a mission. It took a while, but Wufei started to accept the fact that the girls were there and that that's where they were staying as far as his other fellow pilots were concerned. The only problem he had was with Duo and Makoto when they decided to have a make-out session in the living room. Other than that, no one had a problem with anyone else. The girls also continued to train at night without anyone finding out. This went on for a few weeks. Now Makoto and Duo were in the garage. She was helping him fix a crack on the foot of Deathscythe.  
  
"Wrench," Duo said, his hand held out.  
  
"Wrench," Makoto repeated, as she handed it to him.  
  
"Abnormal-sized bolt."  
  
"Abnormal-sized bolt."  
  
"Adhesive."  
  
"Adhesive."  
  
Duo worked and Makoto watched. Within minutes, Duo stood and stretched.  
  
"Done?" Makoto asked.  
  
"For now," Duo said, cocking his head to one side to look over his work. "After this dries, I have to come back and add a few more touches. Wouldn't want Deathscythe breaking down on me." Makoto stared up at the gundam. There was nothing like this at home. She probably never would've been able to imagine anything like it.  
  
"It must be hard trying to make sure that Deathscythe is in good working order," she said.  
  
"Not really," Duo answered, tossing the wrench back into the toolbox. "Deathscythe hardly ever gets hurt, but when he does, it's not really hard to fix him, if you know what you're doing."  
  
"Seems like a lot of hard work to me," Makoto said, not taking her eyes off of Deathscythe.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"A waste of time."  
  
"A masterpiece."  
  
"A piece of junk."  
  
Makoto burst into laughter at Duo's expression. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He returned her embrace, a smile replacing his funny expression. He looked into Makoto's eyes. They were different somehow. They didn't hold her usual sadness, but were clear with no problems and so innocent. And her laugh was so light and carefree. She was a whole new person and Duo looked upon her with so much love that he didn't want to let her go. He bent and pressed his lips lightly to hers and this time she didn't withdraw or push him away. She welcomed the kiss and it made him so happy to be accepted, to be wanted. He then held her close so that her ear lay against his neck bone. They stood there in front of Deathscythe, holding each other.  
  
"I don't even remember why you and Usagi are here," Duo spoke softly. He felt Makoto sigh as her fingers curled into a little of his hair as they always did when he held her.  
  
"I wish that I could forget," she said.  
  
"I'm glad that you're here," Duo stated. "And I don't want you to go."  
  
"Duo-  
  
"I don't care what the reason is you're here. I just want you to stay here.with me."  
  
Makoto's eyes began to water, but she didn't let a tear fall. She remembered all that Duo had done for her. How happy he had made her. She never thought that she could trust anyone like she trusted Duo. He was a dream come true, one of a kind. All the more reason for her to feel sorrowful.  
  
"I wish that I could stay too."  
  
In the next room, the guys talked about their fellow gundam pilots.  
  
"Well Duo's out of his funk," Trowa said, solemnly.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said. "Makoto has surely made him happier than he was before."  
  
"You mean than when he was with Hilde?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"So she's made Duo happier," Wufei stated. "But why the big secret as to where their from? If you ask me, I think it's about time they told us."  
  
"I don't think we should pressure them- Quatre started, but was cut off.  
  
"We haven't been pressuring them," Wufei replied. "They've been here for a few months and we haven't questioned them not one time. By now, we should know." Wufei walked out of the room.  
  
"But Wufei." Quatre started, but he let it go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "You're right, Wufei," Makoto said, moving a wisp pf hair from over her eyes. "We should've told you guys a long time ago." Everyone was in the dining room sitting at the table. The guys were on one side and they faced the girls.  
  
"Where should we begin?" Makoto asked, looking at Duo as if pointing the question directly to him.  
  
"How about why you two are so important to humanity?" Wufei suggested, blandly. Quatre glared at Wufei.  
  
"Well we started out as princesses," Usagi stated. "Makoto is the princess of Jupiter and I am the princes of the moon. There were also others. The princesses of Venus, Mercury and Mars. We were reborn on earth."  
  
"Princesses," Quatre repeated in bewilderment.  
  
"But that was a long time ago," Usagi quickly added. We were reborn on earth and our powers were awoken. From then on, we protected the earth as sailor scouts from enemies of outer space."  
  
"Now we've come against a new enemy named Visus," Makoto cut in. "We battled him and lost Venus, Mercury, and Mars. We would've died ourselves if it hadn't been for sailor Pluto, Setsuna."  
  
"And those other girls?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn," Makoto answered. "They've come over so many times so that we can figure out a way to defeat Visus."  
  
"No luck?" Duo asked, his eyes showing his worry.  
  
"None," Usagi answered. "Visus is pure energy. We can't think of any ways to defeat him." Hiro remembered when Usagi asked him if there had been anything invented that could trap energy. He frowned, trying to think.  
  
"What if you don't find a way to defeat him?" Duo asked. "Do you still have to go back?" Makoto nodded.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "We have to at least try. If not then he'll destroy our world and that means the end of others." The guys nodded in understanding. They would rather die fighting than to just sit around and watch. Hiro was staring intently in thought. Duo was pacing now. He had a lot on his mind. Jupiter, Makoto, princess, protecting, Visus. Everything came at him at once. If Makoto left to fight, she might not come back. He might never see her again, but if she stayed, the world would end. He looked at Makoto. She didn't seem to be the one to fight or maybe she did, but to fight for the world? She was so frail. How could she? Makoto watched Duo with her eyes. How was he feeling? What was he thinking? She couldn't tell and it worried her. 'Duo, calm down. You're making me nervous,' Makoto thought, closing her eyes.  
  
"S-so," Duo stuttered, putting a fist up to his forehead. "You'll have to leave anyway." Makoto sighed and stood. She wrapped her arms around Duo. Usagi clutched Hiro's arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Wufei stood to get ready to leave.  
  
"I'll be back later," he said in a more soft tone, as if it would make up for his harshness. Makoto pulled Duo to the living room.  
  
"Gomen, Duo," she said to him. "I should've told you earlier. Then maybe. maybe we wouldn't have been involved with each other." Duo gently caressed Makoto's face.  
  
"I would've found my way to you eventually," he said. He was answered with a smile.  
  
Matsuri: AHHHHH!!! I know it's short. Forgive me!! But.let's see.the next one should be longer! So bear with me please. I also have a question for all of those who know. What are all of Saturn's moves? I'm trying to think, but I can't remember. You don't have to tell me all of them, but a couple would be nice and maybe a little description of what they do. Thanks! The next chapter is coming soon! ^_^ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Matsuri: Thanks again for reviewing and for the information on Sailor Saturn. I'm not going to keep you with my yapping so here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!  
  
11 Chapter Eleven  
  
"We're going to be leaving soon," Makoto blurted out. Usagi quickly turned to Makoto, her expression shocked. They were in a clothing store standing next to a rack of sweaters. Makoto had her hand resting on one as if she were going to pick it out, but she just stared at it as if under a trance.  
  
"How do you know!?" Usagi asked. Makoto sighed.  
  
"I can tell. All good things must come to an end.sooner or later."  
  
Usagi looked as if she were about to cry. Her eyes drooped to the floor. She whispered, "Hiro."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Duo was setting up the table.  
  
"I'm making her dinner," he said to Quatre, who was watching him. "Then maybe we'll go for a walk. Before she leaves, I want to give her a night of pleasure." Quatre smiled.  
  
"That's a good idea," he said. "I wonder what Hiro's doing for Usagi."  
  
"I'm not worried about what he's doing," Duo said, rushing about. "I'm going to stay focus and get this done before tonight. That way I can surprise Makoto."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Quatre made his way over and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi," he greeted. "Matte! Slow down. I can't understand what you're trying to say." After a second, Quatre held the phone out to Duo. "It's for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I didn't ask. She says it's pretty urgent that she speaks to you."  
  
Duo went to the phone and put it on his ear.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He froze. After all this time, he could never forget that voice, her voice. Hilde.  
  
"Duo? Are you there?"  
  
They spoke simultaneously.  
  
"You have some nerve."  
  
"I know you're upset."  
  
".to even think."  
  
".and I know you may not."  
  
".I want to say anything."  
  
".want to speak to me."  
  
".to you!"  
  
".but I have to see you."  
  
Duo didn't answer.  
  
"Please, Duo," Hilde pleaded on the other end. "I want to meet with you somewhere. I'll answer your questions, any that you might have, but please.meet with me." Duo remained silent.  
  
"Please, Duo."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the dock."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"And no longer than that."  
  
Duo hung up the phone. He hesitated before moving from it.  
  
"That voice was familiar to me," Quatre said. "Who was that?"  
  
"Hilde," Duo answered, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hilde?" Quatre repeated. "Why would she call now out of all times?"  
  
"I'll be back," Duo said, ignoring Quatre's question.  
  
"You'll be back!? You're not going to meet Hilde somewhere, are you? What about Makoto, the dinner?"  
  
"I won't be gone long."  
  
Duo left the room, leaving Quatre to stand in the middle of the living room, shaking his head.  
  
"No, Duo," he said to himself. "This isn't a good idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm ready to go now, Usagi," Makoto said. "I want to be near Duo."  
  
"Ok, we'll go," Usagi said. They'd left the clothing store and were now in the shoe store. They hadn't really been looking for anything to buy, just browsing.  
  
"I know how you feel," Usagi said as they were walking out. "I absolutely love it when Hiro wraps his arms around me. He makes me feel safe and protected." Makoto just listened, her hands jammed in her pockets. The sun was starting to settle along the horizon. It caused a magnificent glow of beauty. It reminded Makoto of how she and Duo had shared a sunrise together at the dock. She smiled, although she was hurting inside. She would have to leave Duo and probably never see him again.  
  
"I am going to miss him," Usagi sighed. "Hiro is different from everyone, even Mamoru."  
  
"At least you have someone to go to when we get back," Makoto said, her eyes stayed on the horizon.  
  
"You don't know that he'll be there," Usagi stated.  
  
"Seems like you're hoping that he won't be there," Makoto said blankly. Then she stopped walking and looked back at Usagi. She quickly regretted what she had said. Usagi stood, biting her bottom lip, her eyes watering.  
  
"Oh! Usagi, I." Makoto started.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm hoping that Mamoru isn't alive? Usagi choked out.  
  
"No, Usagi. I shouldn't have."  
  
"Is that how you think I am," Usagi cried, tears slowly falling. "That I'd actually wish death on someone just to.to." Makoto didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usa-  
  
"No! If that's how you feel about me then you're better off without me!"  
  
Usagi stormed off, her feelings deeply hurt.  
  
"Usagi! Kaeru!" Makoto called out to her, but Usagi kept walking, rushing through the crowds of people.  
  
"Ugh!" Makoto smacked her forehead with her palm. "What were you thinking, Makoto?! How could you say that to her?"  
  
Makoto stood there for a moment, feeling guilty. Was she irritated? Depressed? Or maybe frustrated. She needed comfort from someone she trusted. Duo. She needed Duo. Just then, she happened to see him pass by. He was going in the opposite direction of the mansion.  
  
"Duo?" Makoto wondered. She began to follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hilde. After all these days, months, she decides to call now. It's not like Duo wanted to get back with her. He just wanted to know. He had to know! 'She doesn't stand a chance!' Duo thought as he trekked toward the dock. 'Nothing she says.'  
  
Hilde stood on the dock. Her hair had grown a little longer and was blowing in the wind. She looked out over the water and waited patiently for Duo. She knew that he was going to have many questions that she didn't know how she was going to answer. Most of all, though, she just wanted to see him. Duo. Her sweet Duo. Hilde turned just in time to see Duo standing a few feet behind her. He wasn't smiling, wasn't frowning. He just stared at her with his brown eyes. She always loved them. She tried to make the moment pleasant and smiled.  
  
"Duo," she said. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"I can't say that I feel the same way," Duo said, solemnly. Hilde's smile faded. Her eyes fell to the ground.  
  
"I-I know that I hurt you, Duo," Hilde said. "It hurt me to see you hurt."  
  
"Could've fooled me," he said.  
  
"My initial idea was to surprise you," Hilde said, coming a step closer. "I got.a new job. It was an office job and it would've brought me closer to the gundams, to you. After a few days of working there, I met Joal." Joal. That name. Duo hated it. Hilde continued.  
  
"Joal and I became friends.good friends. We slept together."  
  
Hilde paused. Her eyes averted away from Duo's gaze.  
  
"Because of this, he gave me a higher position with even better pay."  
  
Duo sighed and looked away.  
  
"So that's it," he said. "You left me for another guy."  
  
"Duo, I didn't want to do it. I even tried to break up with him," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Duo asked.  
  
"It turns out that he was my boss. If I had bailed out on him then he would've put me right back where I was when I started out and things were hard. With me having to work at the junkyard and in the office, I was getting tired. I couldn't do it anymore. So I stayed with him, but it was only temporarily."  
  
"Temporarily, Hilde?!" Duo cried. "It's been almost eight months!"  
  
"I know, Duo," Hilde said. "But that was my fault. Not having to work two jobs and getting paid lots appealed to me. I didn't want to lose that."  
  
"So that was what it was!!" Duo yelled. "Money?! You left me for money and some guy?!! That's what you wanted?!!!"  
  
"No, Duo-  
  
"It is all you wanted!! You know it is deep down inside!!"  
  
"Duo, I-  
  
"You lied, telling me that you were sick! You could've turned to me! I would've helped you out!!"  
  
"It's not that easy, Duo!"  
  
"So what do you expect for me to do?! Welcome you back with open arms?! You can let Joal hold you from now on!"  
  
Hilde didn't say anything. Her hands covered her face. She was breathing hard.  
  
"Our five minutes are through! I'll see you around, Hilde."  
  
Duo turned to leave. Hilde gasped and fell to her knees.  
  
"DOU, I LOVE YOU!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. I understand that, but please! Please don't walk out on me now, out of all times!!" Duo stood there, his heart giving in. He listened to Hilde's cries as she sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Hilde," he said softly, not noticing Makoto walking toward the dock. She stopped when she saw Duo and Hilde and quickly hid herself.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked herself in a whisper. She couldn't hear what they were saying because they were talking low, but she watched. Duo bent down in front of Hilde. She hid her eyes from him.  
  
"Hilde, I've had a change of heart," he whispered, her chin now in his fingertips. He then pulled her in an embrace, her eyes wide with questioning.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hilde, but I don't love you anymore."  
  
And before she could utter a word, his lips crushed hers as he kissed her passionately, one last time. Duo then stood, leaving Hilde to savor that last moment. He turned and caught sight of Makoto. Her eyes were wide and her head shook slowly from side to side. The expression on her face was enough to slice him in half.  
  
"Makoto!" Duo cried, but she took a step back and then took to running. She was gone in a second.  
  
"Kuso!!" Duo swore as he ran after her.  
  
  
  
Matsuri: I'm sorry. I had to do it to her! Don't hate me!! I know you all are hating me big time, also, since this is a huge cliffhanger. But don't worry. I won't leave you hanging. Just keep reading. Until next time. ^_^  
  
Moshi moshi- greeting over the telephone. (Basically Hello)  
  
Kaeru- come back 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Matsuri: Have you heard?! The new chapter is here!! YAAYYYYY!!! I know its been a while. I'm sorry. (Sad puppy dog face) But I'm back so read on. Let's see. Right. Duo kissed Hilde in the last chapter. Whoa! Big cliffhanger! Sorry again. Oh well.enjoy! ^_^  
  
12 Chapter Twelve  
  
He didn't just do that! He didn't just kiss that woman! It just couldn't be true! It couldn't be Duo, but it was. It was him. She saw him with her own eyes. Makoto continued to run. She ran back to the mansion, trying to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Oh, hi, Makoto," Quatre greeted her as she walked in. She didn't pay him any attention, but kept walking straight to her room. Once there, she slammed her door and locked it.  
  
"Makoto?" Quatre knocked on the door. "Makoto, what's wrong?" He didn't receive an answer.  
  
Makoto sat in the corner of her room, her mind racing. The lights were off and a little of the setting sunlight seeped through the darkness. She sighed, but it was more like a sob, but she wasn't crying. Another promise, another broken heart. She couldn't cry. Another promise, another broken heart. She had been through these same situations a billion times. 'I should be used to them by now,' she told herself, but it wasn't working. She trusted Duo. He told her that she could and that he would never hurt her, but look! Look what had happened!! Makoto wanted to cry, but she didn't. She had to be strong. She had to control herself. She couldn't. Standing, she began messing up the room, throwing things and just being destructive. Her actions poured out all of her hatred, her anger. She was so hurt, in so much pain. Makoto stopped when she heard a knock at the door, her chest heaving.  
  
"Makoto? Makoto, open the door!" Duo's voice seeped through the door. "You don't understand, Makoto, I-  
  
The door to Makoto's room swung open and her fist collided with Duo's jaw. He flew back, landing on the floor.  
  
"Makoto!" Quatre gasped. Trowa stood nearby and Wufei watched from a few feet away. The tears came down now as Makoto tried to compose herself.  
  
"So what?! Did you tell her that you loved her, too? That you would never hurt her either?!" Makoto yelled at him. "I never ever want to see you again! If that means locking myself in this room until we leave then so be it!! Don't talk to me! Don't try to explain!" Makoto's head drooped as she wiped away a few more tears. "Because. because it'll only bring more pain." Duo was on his feet now. He came closer.  
  
"Makoto, you have to listen to me."  
  
The door was slammed in his face. He stood there, his face inches away.  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Go Away!!" she screamed and Duo backed away from the door. He turned away and bumped into Wufei, who gladly stepped aside. Duo stormed out of the room. Usagi was peeking out of her room. She slowly closed it shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What do we have?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We have two mad girls and one pissed Duo," Trowa answered. They were in the dining room discussing recent events.  
  
"Where is Duo?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"On a mission, I suppose," Trowa answered.  
  
"He's probably not going to be able to concentrate on that today," Wufei said, annoyingly. "Then we're going to have to bail him out."  
  
"Wufei, Duo's going through a hard time right now," Quatre said. "Can't you understand that?"  
  
"I understand that Duo will never get the point until someone drills it into his thick skull," Wufei said. "He should just give it up or else keep getting hurt." Wufei left the table.  
  
"I wonder what he did to make Makoto so mad at him," Quatre wondered. Trowa shrugged. Just then Quatre's watch beeped, a mission.  
  
"Gotta go," he said to Trowa.  
  
One day went by. Then two and Makoto would not come out. Duo tried to explain what happened through the door, but she wouldn't listen. They'd leave trays of food near her door, but she wouldn't eat them. It was as if she just gave up and didn't care anymore. Usagi stood outside Makoto's door, her hand outstretched toward the doorknob. She frowned down at the uneaten lunch tray and opened the door with a key.  
  
"Makoto?" she called, stepping over a light shade. The room was a mess. Makoto had gone all out. "Makoto where are you?" Usagi went into the bathroom to find Makoto standing in front of the mirror. She had on a sweater and some stretch pants. Her arms were crossed. Her hair was down and it lay around her shoulders.p happen to you."  
  
"Yes it does," Makoto objected. They sat in silenece, Usagi holding in her questions until she couldn't do it anymore.  
  
"So what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me," Makoto countered.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Makoto," Usagi said., the brush sliding through Makoto's hair. "I was more mad at myself than you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.because I was guilty of actually feeling that way about Mamoru."  
  
"You were?" Makoto's eyes shifted from herself in the mirror to Usagi. Usagi stopped brushing Makoto's hair now and was just looking at the shiny locks in her hand. "You mean you actually hoped that Mamoru." Usagi shut her eyes.  
  
"I tried to deny it. I didn't want to feel that way. I mean.I'm so happy with Hiro. When you said that it seemed that I felt that way, I just snapped." Makoto lowered her eyes,  
  
"Gomen ne, Usagi. I shouldn't have said that to you." Usagi began brushing Makoto's hair once more.  
  
"Was I that obvious?" Usagi asked, not really looking for an answer and she didn't receive one.  
  
"So what happened?" Usagi repeated her earlier question. Makoto looked at Usagi.  
  
"Duo is a liar and he can't be trusted," she snarled. "I don't want anything to do with him ever again."  
  
"Did you at least talk to him?" Usagi asked. "You know, get the whole story?"  
  
"I don't need it, I saw him with my own eyes. He was.kissing another woman." Usagi smirked.  
  
"Makoto, she could've been his sister, a friend, or even his mother."  
  
"He wouldn't kiss a sister, friend, or mother the way he kissed her."  
  
"I still say you should talk to him," Usagi said. "Even if you hate his guts." Makoto stood when Usagi was in mid brush.  
  
"I can't face him, Usagi," Makoto cried, her face turned away. "I can't! It would kill me! I know it would!" Makoto began to cry and Usagi went to her and tried to comfort her. Makoto cried on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Makoto," Usagi said. She'd seen Makoto cry, but not like this. Makoto was strong and could surle control herself, but Usagi couldn't see the control anymore. Makoto had completely broken down and was lost. Tears came to Usagi's eyes. Tears for Makoto.  
  
"It's alright," she repeated. Then her eyes went wide as she saw something strange. The main bedroom was.glowing.  
  
"Makoto, miru!" Usagi cried. The girls stared in awe from the bathroom, neither one wanting to make a sudden move.  
  
Matsuri: The bedroom is glowing? What is going on? Next chapter coming soon!!  
  
Miru- Look 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
Matsuri: Long time no see, but I'm back. I hope my slowness in putting up chapters isn't pushing you all away. PLEASE KEEP READING! Heh Heh. Enjoy.  
  
13 Chapter Thirteen  
  
Hiro's face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Duo, come back to the mansion," Hiro said, his voice wavering up to Duo who was in his gundam.  
  
"I'm kind of busy right now," Duo said, dodging a blow from the enemy.  
  
"Hurry up and get done," Hiro said.  
  
"Why?" Duo mumbled, using the power of his scythe. "What's the rush?"  
  
"They're leaving."  
  
Duo stopped in mid-air of swinging his scythe. The enemy quickly took advantage and charged, knocking Deathscythe to the ground.  
  
"Leaving?!!" Duo cried, not making a move to lift up Deathscythe.  
  
"Hurry up," Hiro answered. The view of Hiro disappeared. At the mansion, Hiro jumped out of wing Zero and ran back into the mansion. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, were standing outside of Makoto's door, looking in awe. The room wasn't glowing anymore. The glow had minimized to a glowing hole in the wall. From it, stepped the Keeper of Time, sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. They stood before Makoto and Usagi.  
  
"Hiro!" Usagi cried when she saw him enter the room. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her.  
  
"Usagi," he said her name.  
  
"We have to leave now!" Usagi cried. "I'll never see you again!" Hiro didn't say anything. He just held onto Usagi, not wanting to let her go. Makoto watched the two hold each other and for a moment she longed for Duo, but that longing quickly went away.  
  
"Ikemasho, Usagi," she said, firmly. "We have to fight."  
  
"You don't want to wait for Du"- Usagi started.  
  
"Iie. Every second wasted is critical," Makoto lowered her gaze. "Duo's not important now."  
  
"Then we're all set?" Setsuna asked, turning toward the glowing portal. She stepped through and was gone. The outers followed her. Makoto stepped in front of the portal. Her sailor fuku suddenly appeared on her.  
  
"It's been a while," she said to herself, and then she walked through. Hiro then hesitantly let Usagi go. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and caught Hiro in a kiss.  
  
"See you. Hiro," she said afterward and turned toward the portal. Her sailor fuku formed on her and Hiro felt that she was even more beautiful in it. She waved one last time and disappeared into the portal.  
  
"Good luck!" Quatre quickly said.  
  
"Choootttooo!!" Duo cried from down the hall. He pushed Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa out of the way and stood in the middle of the room. His chest heaved. He was just in time to see the glowing portal shrink and disappear.  
  
"Too late," he said. "I was too late!!"  
  
"She didn't want to wait for you, Duo," Wufei stated. "Whatever you did, you really pissed her off." Duo moaned and punched the wall. A crack formed from the impact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were back in their world in no time. Sailor Saturn gasped in horror.  
  
"The earth!" she cried. "Look at it!" it was completely flat. The tall buildings had been knocked down. Trees were bent and debris was everywhere. No people could be seen nor the stars in the night sky. Sailor Moon wanted to cry. She looked at Jupiter.  
  
"Everyone's gone!" she said. Jupiter just stood there, the wind slowly billowing her ponytail.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Neptune asked, scanning the landscape. A scream was suddenly heard and without a word, the scouts ran toward it. A woman lay on the ground at their feet withered away. She twitched a little, but made no other movements.  
  
"Is she dead?" Saturn asked, panic clearly in her voice.  
  
"The energy and her life force has been sucked right out of her," Uranus said. "Of course she's dead." From far away dirt was kicked up as if a tornado was coming their way, but there was no tornado. It came fast and knocked the girls to the ground. The girls quickly stood, coughing up dirt.  
  
"Visus!" Neptune cried. "It's him!" Laughter was heard all around. Saturn whimpered and took a step back.  
  
"So you're back little sailor scouts," Visus growled, his voice coming from every direction. "I thought you'd have given up."  
  
"Never!" Uranus cried. "This planet is our home! We will not let you destroy it!"  
  
"Looks like I already have!" Visus laughed. "Each and every little continent. Maybe not Antarctica, but then again, who lives there?!" Visus was laughing uncontrollably. A sound that was worse than the sound of fingernails scraping a chalkboard. "Even so, though, anyone who does cannot escape me."  
  
"Show yourself now!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Ah yes," Visus said. From far away the scouts could make out a glowing dot, but it soon got bigger until it was about the height of a tall adult man. It then took the form of a human man, but it was far from being human.  
  
"That's him?" Sailor Moon asked, staring intently.  
  
"It has to be," Uranus said, her hands in tight fists. The figure glowed for a second or two and then slowly became dim. There stood now a man or at least he appeared to be a man. He had on weird clothing that looked like it was patched together from shreds of other clothing. His hair was long and black and fell along his shoulders. He had the eyes of a cat, always watching and he stood with his head erect, staring straight at the girls.  
  
"He has a body?" Saturn questioned no one.  
  
"I've never had a body," Visus boomed from far away, making the scouts wonder how he could have heard her. "I've always been a ball of energy and I ruled my people who are also balls of energy." Visus started walking towards them now. All the scouts could do was stare. Visus chuckled.  
  
"I'm so powerful now that I can make my own body. What you see before you is a projection. Just a shabby coating. I want to give you a chance to at least visualize the one who destroyed your planet!!"  
  
Jupiter growled in anger.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" she cried. The lightning came and struck Visus. A perfect bull's-eye, but to no avail. Visus stood unharmed, a smile on his face. He continued making his way to them.  
  
"This is unbelievable," Neptune said under her breath.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The energy ball raced toward Visus and seemed to hit him. A great explosion occurred, but Visus just walked through it. This time he was gripping a glowing sword.  
  
"Say goodbye," he growled before charging at the scouts.  
  
"Scatter!" Neptune cried. The girls ran in different directions. Sailor Moon tripped and fell next to the withered woman. She screamed as Visus was upon her in an instant.  
  
"Deadly Scream!"  
  
The impact of the two energies caused an explosion.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the scouts cried. As the smoke cleared, the scouts could see Sailor Moon on the ground covering her head and Visus stood over her, unharmed. He was turned to stare at the scout who had mysteriously appeared behind him.  
  
"Pluto!" Jupiter cried. Sailor Moon, seeing that she was alive, quickly got to her feet and joined the other scouts.  
  
"Another sailor?" Visus croaked. Pluto stood in a fighting pose, her staff outstretched.  
  
"And the keeper of time," she said. "If I want to continue keeping the time of earth, then I should fight for it, right?" Visus glared at Pluto. He said, "You can try." Then he swung his glowing sword at Pluto, but she quickly blocked his blow with her staff. Meanwhile, Uranus ran behind him and tried to kick him, but her leg went right through him.  
  
"Huh?" she gasped as she back flipped out of the way of his sword. Pluto then tried to hit him with her staff, but it also went through him.  
  
"Enough child's play!" Visus cried, raising his arms in one swift movement and with that, the ground under each scout exploded as if they were standing over a bomb. As the smoke cleared, the tattered scouts saw that Visus had disappeared.  
  
"Ugh!" Neptune cried. "My arm!" There was a huge gash in her arm. The other scouts had also been hurt. Their clothes were torn and dirty.  
  
"His damn projection!!" Uranus cried. "He's not solid at all!!"  
  
"This is not good," Sailor Moon whimpered, putting a hand over the cut on her forehead. "We're doomed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo stood in the middle of the room. Makoto's room. He looked around at the mess that had been left. Gone, she was gone. forever? Her smiling face, her cheerfulness. The feeling he had when she was near was gone! He would never be able to hold her, to kiss her ever again. Also, if they failed, everyone would die. Duo slowly shook his head, not knowing how to feel at the moment. He walked out of the room and headed toward the garage.  
  
"I'm missing them already," Duo heard Quatre say from somewhere and he sighed. In the garage, Duo found Hiro in Wing Zero's cockpit. Wing Zero was lying horizontally on its back and the radio was on. Relina's voice filled the garage through the radio. Duo leaned his back against Wing Zero. Relina was making a speech, talking about how the gundams would be going into space. Somehow, though, that information never got to them. They knew now. Duo sighed.  
  
"Remember when you used to go out with Relina?" Duo asked Hiro. Hiro didn't say anything and Duo continued. "She was completely stuck on you and I always wondered why you two broke up." Hiro remained silent, except for the tinkering of his tools.  
  
"Why did you break up?" Duo asked.  
  
"You're talking too much," Hiro said, not stopping his work.  
  
"Alright," Duo said. "But let me ask you this. The feeling you had when you were with Relina, was it as good a feeling as when you were with Usagi?" Hiro stopped tinkering with Wing Zero. His head popped out of the cockpit and he looked down at Duo whose back was still turned against Wing Zero.  
  
"Why?" Hiro asked. Duo made a sound as if he was having trouble swallowing.  
  
"You couldn't understand the feeling I feel when Makoto is near," Duo stated, his bangs covering his face. "There is just no explaining it. And now that she's gone. and she's mad at me at that, there's just a huge hole of emptiness inside of me." Hiro was still silent. From the radio, Relina's voice seemed to get louder.  
  
"I understand," Hiro said. "Usagi." Duo inhaled and shuddered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk out of the garage. Hiro sighed before getting back to work on Wing Zero. Duo then stopped and took his right hand out of his pocket. In it, he held the Sakura petal, a little brown and curled from being washed in Duo's Laundry. He figured that he'd put the petal in his pocket without realizing it when he was looking for Deathscythe's missing part. Still, he stared at the petal as if it were a new specimen discovered in his hands, the Sakura petal had come out of nowhere. Its bright pink color was way out of place from all of the dead leaves at that time. Just like Makoto. She'd also came out of nowhere and she was different from any other girl he had ever met. Duo's heart began to race as he stared at the petal.  
  
"Hiro," he called. "We have to find a way to get to their world."  
  
Matsuri: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry to say this, though, but this story is almost coming to an end. Just a few more chapters. I'm *sniff* going to miss writing for this story. Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon so sit tight. Please? Oh no. Don't go anywhere! Where are you going?! Come back!! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: *sigh* .you know.having to confess this really is a let down.  
  
Matsuri: What?! I actually have time to type this up?!! It's a miracle, I tell you!! A Miracle!! Anyway. Thank you for all of your reviews and stuff.yeah.I don't know why, but I'm, like, very sleepy. I'm actually sitting here all droopy eyed. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so long watching Adult Swim. Adult Swim Rocks!!! .uh.yeah. Well, on with the story. Enjoy. -_-;  
  
14 Chapter Fourteen  
  
The scouts made their way to a semi-toppled medical building. It lay on the outskirts of a small city, but nevertheless there were many people lying on the ground. The girls stared in anguish.  
  
"Is the whole world like this?" Saturn asked aloud. She brought gauze to Neptune to wrap up her arm.  
  
"That's probably where he went," Uranus snarled. "To finish the rest."  
  
"Mamoru's out there among these people," Sailor Moon whispered. "Somewhere." Makoto heard her. She was suddenly filled with great sorrow, not that she wasn't already. The world was resting on their shoulders and here they were. hiding.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Neptune asked. "Just wait for him to come back?"  
  
"That wouldn't be wise," Pluto said, stepping next to Sailor Moon to look at the people on the ground. "It would be better if we went out to look for him. Then we won't be caught by surprise."  
  
"We better set out, then," Uranus said.  
  
"Wait!" Pluto held out her staff. "You feel that?" There was a few seconds of silence, but then the ground began to shake. The building began to crumble around them.  
  
"Little sailors!" Visus called. "Come out! Wherever you are!"  
  
"We have to get out of here or we'll be crushed!" Pluto cried. The girls headed toward the door. It crumbled and fell at their feet. They made it outside and stood in their fighting stances.  
  
"I don't see him," Uranus said.  
  
"Over there!" Saturn cried. Sure enough there he was standing in the distance. He smiled and lifted a hand. Almost immediately, the ground split between the scouts. Sailor Moon lost her footing and tumbled into the ravine, but she quickly grabbed hold of the sides.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the others cried, coming to her rescue. They began to pull her up, but Visus was on them in an instant. Just as they pulled up Sailor Moon, he appeared and grabbed Neptune on her sore arm.  
  
"Ahh!" she cried out.  
  
"Let her go!" Uranus yelled, trying to hurt him in anyway, but it was impossible. Her punches went right through him. With her staff, Pluto struck him on the arm that held Neptune. He immediately let her go and jerked back in surprise. He held his arm.  
  
"Help her," Pluto instructed, standing with her staff outstretched.  
  
"I don't understand," Jupiter said. "We can't touch him, but he can touch us?"  
  
"He concentrated most of his energy into his arm and it made it firm," Pluto stated, glaring at Visus. "That's why he felt the sting of my staff. Isn't that right, Visus?" Visus growled and his eyes glowed dangerously.  
  
"You forget that I don't have to physically touch you," he snapped. "I can destroy you with just a lift of my finger!" With that, he lifted a finger and pieces of earth jutted up out of the ground around the sailor scouts. Jupiter used her thunderbolts to crush the earth jutting up around them.  
  
"It's pointless to fight against me!" Visus cried. Suddenly, he began to multiply himself until he became six. One to fight each scout. They rushed towards each one. Uranus jumped in front of Saturn, fending off both Saturn's attacker and her own attacker. Saturn watched as Uranus kept Visus from getting to her. She looked at the other scouts. The other scouts fought their own Visus. Sailor Moon dodged his attacks. Pluto tried to protect Neptune. Jupiter held her own.  
  
Meanwhile, in the gundam world, Duo walked around in Makoto's room. It was now clean, no doubt of Quatre's doing.  
  
"There's got to be some way," Duo said to himself. "Some way to get to their world." He stood in front of the wall that they left by and put a hand on it. It felt warm to the touch. Looking closely, Duo noticed a small glowing dot. He thought it had disappeared. With his index finger, he poked it and immediately, it opened up into a large, glowing portal. Duo jumped back in surprise, gawking at what he had just done. He smirked.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Saturn!" Uranus cried out. Saturn's attention refocused just in time to see Visus running at her.  
  
"Silent Wall!" she cried out. Immediately, a shield formed around her. Visus' fists smashed into it, pushing him back. The shield held strong, even when the Visus tried to attack again. Uranus quickly made it towards them and attacked Saturn's attacker. Saturn relaxed and her shield disappeared. She huffed and puffed from the strain. Jupiter fell to the ground as she took a punch from her Visus.  
  
"Ugh! These guys are strong!" she cried, trying to trip him up.  
  
"You're telling me!" Pluto cried. "Every time I hit him, he just bounces back!" She cracked Visus' head with her staff. "Hey! Where's Sailor Moon?"  
  
Sailor Moon ran, trying to put as much space as she could between Visus and herself. Looking back, she didn't see him, but she kept running until she tripped over some debris. She didn't attempt to get up. She was so tired. She just wanted to cry. Cry away the pain and the problems they were facing. Only one thought ran through her mind. They were losing. It was all she could think about. Her eyes welled up with tears for she was beginning to give up, when she heard a moan.  
  
"Who's out there?" she called. There was no answer. Her eyes scanned over the many pieces of destroyed buildings and the hundreds of people on the ground. She heard the moan again and she stood. Following the sound, she found herself standing next to a huge slab of concrete and under it was.  
  
"Mamoru!" she cried. She bent down, her eyes welling up again. "Mamoru! I-I can't believe it!" He moaned and turned his head to her, his eyes closed. She took his hand. "I thought you were gone! I thought I'd never see you again!" Mamoru's eyes slowly opened and he squinted at her.  
  
"U-Usagi?" he managed to say.  
  
"I'm here," Sailor Moon cried, tears running down her cheeks. She held onto his hand. Looking up at her, he gently touched her face and she closed her eyes, feeling his touch.  
  
"Nice.to see you again," he said, weakly. "I was beginning to feel.lonely." Usagi opened her eyes.  
  
"How did you get this way?" she asked, looking at the slab of concrete he lay under. She stood and began to try to move it.  
  
"I came across our enemy here," Mamoru answered. "I caught him draining a few of these people. He came after me, but he couldn't get me. I wouldn't let him." Usagi grunted, trying to push the concrete.  
  
"I ended up getting caught in the debris when he blew this building," he finished. Sailor Moon backed away.  
  
"I can't move it," she said.  
  
Meanwhile, the others watched as each Visus went back into one being. He stood in one spot until he was completely whole or so he thought.  
  
"He's missing an arm," Saturn noticed. The Visus stared at the empty space that was supposed to be his arm and glared at the girls.  
  
"One of the Visus' did not return," Pluto stated.  
  
"It's alright," Mamoru closed his eyes. "Just leave me here."  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon came to him. "I'm not going to leave you. Somehow, I've got to get this thing off." Suddenly Visus was upon her and pushed her away. She fell to the ground. He looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Sailor Moon screamed. She dove at him, but she just went through him, eating nothing but dirt.  
  
"Looks like I missed one," he grinned and lifted a hand over Mamoru's head.  
  
"Sailor Moon.get away!" Mamoru croaked before falling out.  
  
"Never!" she tried to attack him again, but again it proved futile.  
  
"He doesn't have that much energy left," Visus said. "But it'll do." Visus' hand began to glow.  
  
"NO!!" Sailor Moon screamed. Just then, the slab of concrete burst, setting Mamoru free, but he remained unconscious. Running towards them was Pluto and the others behind her. One of them had shattered it. Sailor Moon quickly ran to Mamoru and shielded him with her body.  
  
"Hold on, Mamoru," she cried. Visus glared and disappeared.  
  
"You found Mamoru?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"He's hurt!" Sailor Moon said. "We have to protect him! Visus is gunning for him!"  
  
"We will," Neptune said. Just then Saturn screamed. She was struggling to get away from something. It was a dead man. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head.  
  
"H-Help!" Saturn squeaked. Blinking out of their stupor, the scouts ran to her side and pulled her out of his grasp. The man stood, saliva forming in his mouth. Several other dead people stood. The girls backed away.  
  
"Ugh! What is this?!" Uranus said.  
  
"Zombies!" Sailor Moon cried, pulling at Mamoru. The man stepped closer and Uranus helped Sailor Moon drag Mamoru away. Loud laughter rang out.  
  
"Afraid scouts?" Visus could be heard. He stood in the distance, now whole. "My energy fills their cells just enough so that they can do my will." The scouts were surrounded now.  
  
"Now, my puppets," Visus said. "Attack!" The zombies charged at them.  
  
"Deadly Scream!" Pluto attacked, knocking down many of the people, but more stood.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The scouts wiped out many of the zombies, but still more came. They closed around them in a circle.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let go!!" Uranus yelled, punching a zombie. They had them now and they were dragging them towards Visus. They all struggled to get away. Sailor Moon looked helplessly as they dragged Mamoru carelessly. Neptune cried out in pain as the zombies clutched her sore arm with strong hands. They finally stopped in front of Visus. He was grinning from artificial ear to artificial ear.  
  
"The end of the chase," he said. "Now for your energy. Bring them forward!" The girls tried to break free, but their captors were surprisingly strong. They were lined up in a row in front of Visus. With a smile, his body changed to the huge void of energy. The girls watched helplessly.  
  
"This can't be the end!" Sailor Moon cried. "It just can't be!" Jupiter pulled and pushed, trying to break free. Pluto looked around for her staff. It was away on the ground. Too far away for her to try to get. Uranus was out. They ended up knocking her out to keep her in control. She hung limply in their hands next to Mamoru. Neptune and Saturn watched weakly, the color draining from their faces. Hopeless! The world would end after they were gone which would cause a chain reaction, destroying others. There would be nothing. Nothing left, but.Visus and his kingdom. Seven strips of light shot out of the huge one toward each person. They didn't know anything after that. All they knew was pain. Indefinable pain. Then, as far as they knew, they felt nothing. Who cared? There would be nothing left to feel for anyway.  
  
Matsuri: My heart was actually racing as I wrote this chapter. It's getting pretty close, eh? What if I ended it right here? You know, with the world ending? That would be very different if you asked me. Not the typical happy ending and the bad guy wins too. Hmm. * Matsuri ponders* Nope! I just can't do that to you guys. Although.*smiles evilly* So now all you have to do is wait for the next chapter. That should be pretty easy, right? Right? Oh come on you can do it. ^_^  
  
\ / 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own any of the characters except Visus.  
  
Matsuri: Well, here's the last chapter. *breaks into tears* (not really) I'm going to miss writing this story for you guys! This is sooooo sad! Of course this is the hardest part of the story. Ending it. And I think a few of you might be a little angry at me by the way I ended it. *evil grin* So go on now. *sniff* Read the final chapter of the story.  
  
15 Chapter Fifteen  
  
Usagi woke coughing. She gasped for air and it seemed as if she could never get enough to breathe normally. Her eyes watered as she slowly opened them. She found that he was lying on the ground on her stomach. Behind her on the ground, now completely dead, were the zombies. Then she remembered the pain. It had subsided and now she was completely numb. Slowly, she tried to lift herself up. After a few attempts she was on her knees and she noticed that her fuku was gone. She just wore her normal clothing. Then her senses came back to her and she gasped. Before her stood a gundam. Hiro's gundam. Beside his was Duo's and they were blocking Visus' energy.  
  
"What the hell?!" Usagi heard Haruka's voice call out. Next to her were the others. It seemed that they were just waking also. Makoto stood, her eyes wide.  
  
"Duo," she whispered.  
  
"Come on!" Setsuna called to the others. She was helping up Michiru. "They can't hold it for long!" Usagi rushed to Mamoru and helped him up.  
  
"What are those?" he asked, gawking at the gundams.  
  
"I'll explain later," Usagi said. "Come on." They all ran out of the way and the gundams took flight. Visus' beam, no longer blocked, crashed through the many corpses on the ground. He obviously had not noticed the gundams.  
  
"What now?!" he growled. The girls and Mamoru ran as far as they could. No sooner than a minute after running, Makoto had to carry Hotaru on her back. Visus stood, no longer paying attention to the scouts, staring at the two gundams hovering over him in the sky.  
  
"So this is Visus," Duo said, staring down at him. "Looks like a big ball of light to me."  
  
"He's strong," Hiro said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Duo asked. "Attack?" Hiro said nothing. From below, Visus grew impatient. He rushed at the gundams full speed, intending on destroying them, but the guys were ready. They charged at him too. His scythe ready, Deathscythe swung at him, but it didn't affect Visus. Visus' energy smashed into Deathscythe.  
  
"My scythe went right through him!" Duo cried, trying to hold Visus back. From afar, the girls and Mamoru watched the scene.  
  
"What are we doing just standing here?" Haruka asked. "We should be fighting."  
  
"And what are we going to do, huh?" Michiru asked. "We had our chance. We failed."  
  
"No," Setsuna said. "We didn't fail. We stuck together and didn't quit. I think we put up a good fight." The girls didn't have anything to say. It was true, they put up a hard fight. They were all too tired to try and fight now anyway. Each one had bruises, scrapes, and deep gashes. Their clothes were tattered and all they wanted now was to sleep, to rest. Makoto stood, watching the gundams. Her feelings were so mixed that she didn't know if she could sort them out. She sighed and looked back at Usagi and Mamoru. She was wrapped in his arms, her eyes averted from the gundams. 'Poor Usagi,' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hiro, help me out!" Duo said. "You haven't shot a thing at him!"  
  
"That won't work," Hiro said to him. Deathscythe took another blow from Visus.  
  
"Well you can try can't ya!" Duo cried. Hiro pulled a lever and his beam cannon came into play. He pressed a button to shoot, but nothing happened.  
  
"Hiro!" Duo called.  
  
"There's no energy," Hiro said, after being attacked by Visus.  
  
"No energy?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "They're not fighting back," Michiru said.  
  
"What can they do?" Hotaru asked. "They're fighting physically like we were."  
  
"We have to do something," Haruka said. "It looks like their armor can't take much more."  
  
"We can distract him," Makoto suggested.  
  
"Right," Haruka said. "Hotaru and Michiru can stay here and anyone else who are enable." They set off toward the scene. Once there, they changed into their fukus.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Mamoru didn't change.  
  
"What are they doing?" Duo said, looking at the group on the ground.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Jupiter cried out. Lightning came down, getting Visus' attention.  
  
"So you've come out of hiding," Visus said. He went down to stand in front of them. Once there, he formed his body.  
  
"Looks like you've all got your spunk back," he said. "Not for long." Visus struck out at them with energy. Sparks popped around them and they had to dodge them.  
  
"They've taken his attention away from us," Duo said. He looked at Wing Zero. "You say there's no energy for your beam cannon?"  
  
"None," Hiro answered. Duo scowled.  
  
"He must have it all," he growled. Then he straightened.  
  
"Hiro, didn't they say that Visus was energy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiro said.  
  
"Well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Makoto ran at full speed, her heart feeling like it would burst out of her chest. Her side ached, but she had to run. One slip and Visus would have her. They had split, but still it seemed as though Visus wanted her. He stayed on her tail.  
  
"He's going after Makoto!" Duo cried. "Hiro, go now!" Wing Zero advanced, trying to catch up with Visus. Makoto looked back. Visus was on directly behind her. She was so tired and wanted to stop, but she couldn't.  
  
"Why is he going after Makoto?" Usagi asked. They stood aside, watching as Wing Zero went after the two.  
  
"I don't know," Mamoru said. Hiro came closer. He was almost there.  
  
"Hang on, Makoto," Duo answered. "Dammit, Hiro. Hurry up!" Makoto felt as if she would puke any moment. Her legs were feeling extremely weak. She tried to push herself, tried to keep herself going, but she was so exhausted. She began to slow down.  
  
"You're mine!" Visus growled, as Makoto fell to her knees.  
  
"Makoto, no!!" Duo cried.  
  
Silence. Silence and an explosion, including Wing Zero. All that everyone else could do was watch with their shielded eyes against the bright light. They couldn't see anything, but bright light white light. All they knew was that somewhere in there was Makoto and Wing Zero.  
  
"Huh?! What?! What is going on?!" Visus' voice could be heard. Suddenly, the light was not as bright and it also got smaller.  
  
"Hiro!" Usagi said. Wing Zero could be seen now, his beam cannon outstretched. It was sucked up Visus for energy. The others all watched as Visus slowly disappeared into the cannon.  
  
"No! Stop! AHHHH!" Visus cried out. Then he was gone. Wing Zero then flew higher and higher until he couldn't be seen. There was the sight of an soundless explosion. Then Wing Zero came back.  
  
"It worked!!" Duo cried out. "Yeah, Hiro!" Down below the girls all cheered. Usagi hugged Mamoru, tears in her eyes. Michiru and Hotaru came out of hiding. Wing Zero landed on the ground not too far away and Deathscythe landed behind him. The others ran toward the pilots climbing out of their gundams.  
  
"So you're the pilots of these gundams we kept seeing on tv," Hotaru said. "I can't believe it. You saved us." Hiro looked at Usagi and she was staring back despite her being on Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Hey, where's Makoto?" someone asked.  
  
"Makoto?" Usagi looked around and caught sight of Duo running.  
  
"Duo!" she called. He didn't stop running. Duo had not felt so scared in his life. All he could think about was Makoto and if she was alright. He stopped, searching with his eyes.  
  
"Makoto!" he called. There was no answer. His heart was beating so fast now that it felt as if it would explode. Where was she? Why wasn't she answering? All the possibilities of what could have happened to her ran through his head and he wanted to yell. He wanted to fall to his knees and yell until his voice gave out. The sun was rising now. When suddenly, he saw something stirring. He squinted.  
  
"Makoto?" he whispered. The person stood and it was Makoto. Suddenly, Duo felt as if a heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"Makoto!" he cried, running toward her. Makoto looked at him weakly, her sailor fuku very much tattered and cuts all over her body. He ran up to her and crushed her in his arms, holding her as if their lives depended on it.  
  
"I don't know what I'd I do.if you were gone.if I had.lost you," he rambled on and on, still holding her. Makoto's eyes were closed and she listened to him, feeling so safe in his arms. She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"You.you came here for me?" she said, interrupting him.  
  
"I did," he said. Makoto backed away and looked at his face.  
  
"Even after what I said to you?" she asked. "The pain I must have caused you."  
  
"Makoto, I don't know if you've noticed," he said. "But I am deeply in love with you. Nothing you say can push me away" He sighed and lowered his eyes. "And about that day.the kiss. It was a total misconception. You see." Duo was cut off. Makoto was kissing him. Then she hugged him again and he felt her sigh in his arms.  
  
"I love you too," she said, her eyes closed.  
  
"There's Makoto," Michiru said. "She's alright." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
Duo and Makoto began walking back to the group, Makoto leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Over," she said. "It's finally all over."  
  
"It's too bad, though," Duo said, smirking. "I rally wanted to see you running around in that short skirt again." Makoto playfully tapped him on the chest.  
  
"I knew you were some kind of hentai," she said, laughing. Usagi came up to them.  
  
"We did it, Makoto!" she said. "Everything's alright now!" Makoto nodded.  
  
"What did you do to Visus anyway, Hiro?" she asked him.  
  
"His beam cannon requires energy," Duo answered for him. "He sucked him up and shot him into the sun."  
  
"I want to know how you guys got here," Hotaru said.  
  
"Oops," Setsuna said. "I knew I left the portal open for a reason."  
  
"Yeah and now there's a really huge hole in one of our guest rooms," Duo said. Everyone laughed, relieved laughs.  
  
"But what do we do now?" Haruka asked. "Everything is dead. We're probably the only people left in this world."  
  
"That's where I come in to play," Setsuna said. "There's another world that's very useful to us. It contains seven round spheres called dragonballs that can grant one wish."  
  
"We can wish everything back to normal!" Hotaru said, excitedly.  
  
"Right."  
  
While the others were talking, Hiro tapped Usagi on the shoulder. She turned to face him.  
  
"Hiro," she said, staring into his cobalt blues. Oh, how she wished she could stare in them all day, but she lowered her eyes. "That's Mamoru." She pointed to Mamoru, who's back was turned away from them.  
  
"I know," was all Hiro said. Usagi sighed and stared at the ground. She didn't know what to say. What would she say? Hiro lifted her chin with a finger.  
  
"I'll understand," he said.  
  
"Understand?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Your decision," he answered. Usagi hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiro," she said. His strong arms held her. He was disappointed, but what could he do? Her choice was her choice. He couldn't change it. Yet, it was better this way also. How could he take care of her when he was a gundam pilot. He was always gone.  
  
"I'll miss you, Hiro," she said.  
  
"I think it's time that I get you guys home," Setsuna stated.  
  
"This'll be great, Makoto," Duo said. "You can come back with us and we'll have no worries. It'll be you and me."  
  
"B-but, Duo," Makoto started. "I can't come back with you."  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked, frowning.  
  
"I have to help restore our earth," she said.  
  
"Makoto." Duo looked upset. Makoto gently touched his face.  
  
"I can't just leave," she said and Duo nodded.  
  
"I know," he said, giving her a small smile. "Maybe.if we meet again, we can spend more time together than just eight months."  
  
"Not if," Makoto said. "When. I'll make sure of that." Soon, Setsuna had a portal open for the guys and their gundams.  
  
"Goodbye, Duo," Makoto said in Duo's arms. They couldn't seem to let go of each other, but they did and Duo climbed into his gundam. Hiro turned to leave also.  
  
"Hiro!" Usagi quickly called him. He stopped and looked back at her. ".See you." She gave a weak smile. It was so hard to choke out those words, but she had to. He nodded and turned away. They climbed into their gundams and stepped up to the portal. In one step, they were gone. Next to Usagi, Makoto sighed. Usagi put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You'll see him again," she reassured her. Makoto nodded.  
  
"I know," she said, smiling. Setsuna created another portal.  
  
"I guess you all know where we have to go next," she said.  
  
"I'm ready," Hotaru said. "I'm getting depressed seeing the earth like this."  
  
"Just step through then," Setsuna said and they did as was told.  
  
End.  
  
Matsuri: AHHHHHH! I know! I know! You all hate me! ^_^ You can say what ever you want to say, but this ending is not changing!!! For all those wondering, I don't really know if I'm going to make a sequel or not, (don't count on it) but I am thinking about it. This is my first finished story! Yaay! I am now currently working on a Blue Seed fic. (very interesting) When it gets posted, you can go check it out if you want. I want to thank everyone who has read my story and liked it. (and reviewed ^_^) So I guess this is it. Sayonara. 


End file.
